The Throne
by Eureka-Cross
Summary: After a year disappeared, the Night Class are held back by Cross Kaien as Cross Academy's principal by Kuran Yuuki's request. The return of the Night Class also means the return of the Guardians. But Zero is the only Guardian now. What! There will be a new Guardian! Warning: KanamexOC, OOC, Don't like don't read
1. Prolog

**Vampire Knight Fan fiction**

**Title: The Throne**

**Pairing: Kaname x OC**

Genre: Family, Supernatural, Drama

Rating: T

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino**

Warning: OC, OOC, and I'm not follow the real story in manga.

**OC (Original Character)**

**Name : Iumeria Hikari**

**Age : 16 years old**

**Teacher : Iumeria Arashi**

**School : Cross Academy, Day Class**

**Position : Guardian and Prefect**

**Weapon : a Handgun called Ares**

**Position in Association: Hunter**

**Description : Hikari has long black straight hair and black round eyes.**

** She is 156 cm long. Her weight is 46 kg. She never smile and kind to anyone. But, she likes flower. She is merciless. She never doubt to points her weapon to anyone who gets in her way, especially to vampires. She can't easily gets angry. Calling people who older than her with their first name or 'you'**

.

.

.

.

**Hi, I'm a new author here. And this is my first fic. **

**Sorry for spelling and grammars error.**

**I'm not clever on speaking and writing in English, so I hope you understand**

**First of all, I presented this fic for AnimeBunny123**

**But Thank you very much for all your praise, and thanks for read this awful fic.**

**Nee, Anime-san and all readers, mind to review? **

**Prolog**

A little girl is crying alone in a quiet place. Nobody around her, she really really alone. She hugs a bag in her embrace tighter and tighter.

Suddenly a shadows fall in front of her eyes. The girl looks up and gazes a handsome white-haired guy with black uniform which covered in his black coat. He gazes towards the girl coolly trough his lilac eyes.

The guy looks the girl confine with afraid. He realize his attitude was too coolly, so he try to becomes gently.

He handed his hand to the girl, "My bag."

The girl release her embrace to the bag she hug for long time and give it to the guy. The guy saw her shivering hands.

"Don't worry. The stranger who want to take you to somewhere place, won't touch you anymore." He said that means to comfort her. He handed his hand to touch her hair to calm that girl down.

But, before the man touches her, the girl closes her eyes, her body is become more shivering than before.

_She afraid of me_, he conclude.

The guy wasn't surprised at all. Some humans especially the young, like this little girl have sensitive sense, more sensitive than the adult have. She can know whether the scary one and not.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he said. Then he took that girl and bring her all the way.

"Okaa-san!" yelled that girl to a woman who stand across the road.

He understand now, "That's your mother?" The guy asked.

The girl nodded then the guy put her down. Let her run towards her mother. The girl yelled once more and her mother turned around. She looks so happy and cried when she saw her daughter run towards her. She has looking for her all the day. She was missing so sudden, made her panic and told the police.

The mother hugged her tightly, "Thanks god, I thought you're lost," The mother said in cried.

He watched that dramatic scene in fifty meters far from them. Then he disappeared.

"Mom, there is someone who helps me back then," The little girl said.

"Someone? Where?" Her mother asked curiously.

The girl pointed at one point across the road, "There!"

When the girl pointed, she pointed nothing but an empty air. Nobody was there. The guy who helped her has disappeared,

The girl looked at the empty road and murmured, "Onii-san?"

**Fuala...that's the end of this chapter. I know It's awful.**

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. A New Student

**A New Student**

Zero lay his body on his bed. Tonight was one of the most tiring night he ever had. But he didn't expect to come back this early. He still want to be out there. Hunting the level E. Because in the night, his thirst become uncontrollably.

"Damn..." he murmured while he see the roof. His body feels so hot and...thirsty.

Soon, he take some blood tablet and swallowed it all. It makes him feel better.

He takes a breath for several times and closed his eyes. He remained that girl's scary face. That girl was also scary with him.

He looks at the roof and thinking, _No matter how many people I've helped, no matter how kind things I've done, me is me. Beast in human form, _he thought.

He can sense someone Else's presence. In a second, Zero shoot the wall for many times. Created a hole in the wall. And, the hole make the intruder's face become visible. A man who stand with two hands up in the air. He looks surprised and scary at the same time.

He glared that man and stand up from his bed, "Don't sneaking around to my room!"

_He is in bad mood,_ The man thought himself.

"I-i got it," The man said with scary.

Zero sigh, "What's wrong, Mr. President?"

The man become serious, "Kiryuu-kun, you must be remember the murdered of Ouri-sama in banquet few times ago, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Is there any problem?" Zero asked.

"Hanadagi sama was murdered too, lately, together with Aidou-dono in his own mansion," The man answered. "Kaname-kun was thought as the culprit,"

He keep quiet. It's not a big news for him.

"Then..." The man continued. "There is someone came to me this afternoon. She asked my permission to held back Night Class to protect all the pure bloods left, together with all vampires,"

Zero got something, "Let me guess. That girl, didn't she?"

"You used to call her Yuuki," The man said.

Zero became angry when he mentioned that old name. For Zero, Yuuki he knows is dead.

"So, what do you want, chairman Kaien?" he asked angrily.

"As you already knew, if Night Class come back, we need guardians once more," the man, Cross Kaien, explained.

Guardian is the title for two prefects of Cross Academy. One year ago, those prefect have two jobs at two different world in one school. They become prefect at daytime and become the guardians who keep the secret of Cross Academy at night-time. Cross Academy has two class, Day Class and Night Class. All students of Night Class was a vampire, that's the secret of Cross Academy, and its the duty of the guardians to keep the secret remained a secret. The Idea to make vampire and humans lived coexist in one school was from Cross Kaien's pacifism. _The most idiot pacifism, _Zero's thought.

With the return of Night Class, he will be the only one guardian.

"Don't too worry," Kaien meant to calmed him down. "I already have a new guardian that would become your partner."

"A new guardian?" Zero looked very objected. "Kaito is here with me. Isn't it enough for you?"

"Kiryuu-kun, Kaito is teacher here. He can't move as free as you could. Please understand," Kaien explained.

Takamiya kaito was his childhood friend. Kaito and him was taught by the same teacher, Yagari Touga. Ichiru and Zero used to learn with him to Yagari Touga long time ago. Zero knew Kaito as a cold blooded and annoying hunter. He used to kill his own brother who fell into level E, without restrain. Now, Kaito became an Ethics Teacher in school. That made Zero fell more annoyed than before. He can't get used with Kaito, because he watched him like a spy.

_If he have a new guardian, is that guardian a vampire hunter too?,_ Zero thought himself. Finally, he could understand and sigh.

"Who's this guardian? A vampire hunter?"

"Yes." Kaien agreed. Suddenly, the attitude of that old legendary vampire hunter become fool and childish. "She is my best friend's pupil. She is so cu~te."

"She is female?"

"Yes. Of course," He answered cheerily like a child. "She will arrive by the morning. Ja, O-yasumi, Kiryuu-kun."

Kaien walked away with dancing along the corridor. Make Zero feel sick. That guy lay on his bed once more. He wants to get sleep sooner. It's a tired day for him.

.

.

.

.

.

**5 P.M. When the fog still covered the land**.

From the end of the road, a figure of a young girl appeared in the fog. She walked ahead to he buildings which stand a hundred meters far from her. She bring a big suitcase besides her. Her footsteps sound was broke the silence of dawn.

She walk on the stairs and stop in the end of it. She stared the gate and the building as well.

"Cross Academy..."

.

.

.

.

Kiryuu Zero walk along the corridor with bad feelings. He feels like his feet was chained by a couple of a big big chopper, it's so burdened to walk. From now on, he will be—once more—a guardian. But the worst is, he will meet all those vampires again.

As he across the chairman's room, he look the opened door.

"Ah, Kiryuu-kun, good timing," Kaien welcomed from his table.

Zero stared at an unknown figure in that room. She sit on sofa while reading a book. There is a suitcase in front of her. Who is this girl?

Kaien coughed, "She is the new guardian I've told you before. Her name is Iumeria Hikari. You can call her Hikari. Today, she will be a prefect only and we'll see whether you both can cooperate or not."

Zero watched this girl from her hair tip until her shoes. He got something. First of all, she is human. Second, she looks normal in her coat. Third, she looks arrogant.

"Saa, Kiryuu-kun, please shows Hikari her room," Kaien asked him.

"Which one?"

"Guest room."

"Guest room?"

Kaien stared him with a serious face, "Please, Kiryuu-kun."

"Wakarimashita."

.

.

.

.

"This is your room."

Zero stops at end of the corridor. In the front of the most quiet room in the school, that's chairman guest's room.

Zero looked at that room with deep hatred. He used to be isolated in this room, about a year ago.

'_What are you doing in quiet place like this?'_

_That memories...again_, Zero's mind try hard to drive it out. _'That girl is dead'_

"Hey," Hikari's voice made him aware. "Is there another room?"

"Why?" Zero asked coolly.

Hikari not answered, she is quiet for a while, and then. "Did you ever here before?"

Zero surprised but he tried to hid his surprised, "Yes," he answered. "Long time ago."

"Did a pure blood used to be here too?" Hikari asked again.

_Pure blood? What are this girl are babbling about? The people who have been here is just me, chairman, master, and..._

Zero is being surprised once more. Pure blood. There WAS a pure blood here. She used to be here long time ago, when she was a human. She came here to helped him.

"There are blood scent here. Kuran's blood scent," She said.

Now the whole of his body become tighten. How could this human smelt something he can't smelt? How could she knew about who Yuuki really is? Even he didn't know about it that time.

"How could you—

"What are you doing here, Hikari?" A man walked along the corridor fast towards them. He looks in mad.

Zero turned amazed. That's Takamiya Kaito. It's rare to see him in mad like this. The one who often getting mad is him, not Kaito.

Hikari turned and looked at kaito with expressionless face, "O-hisahiburi desu ne, Kaito."

"I'm not say hi. I ask—

"From now on I am student here. This is my first day as a prefect," Hikari explained.

"What?! Zero, is that true?" Kaito surprised as he heard an obituary news.

"You heard it yourself," Zero answered.

Hikari entered her room and closed the door, without say a thing, even 'thank you'.

.

.

.

.

.

Zero and Kaito walked together out of corridor. Nobody talks among them. Then, Zero decided to speaks first.

"Do you know that girl, Kaito?" Zero asked.

"Yeah. She has a good reputation in association, recently," Kaito answered. "Chairman didn't tell you anything, did he?"

"No."

"I just know few things about her," Kaito said. "She is worse than Level E, for short. The scared one. And she is merciless especially to his hunt."

"Just like you?"

"No," Kaito refused. "She is worse than me."

_Is it that bad? Is she here to keep an eye on me just like Kaito himself?_, Zero thought to himself.


	3. First Day as Prefect

**First Day as Prefect**

This is the first day Night Class are held here once more after a year disappeared. In the afternoon, all students of Day Class are waiting in front of Moon Dorm's gate. They are curious and wandering, 'How's the Night Class looks like?' They are already forgot about The Night Class that used to be here one year ago. Their memories was erased by the vampires.

"Hey, all of you! Step back and get back to your dorm!" Zero appeared among them and stood in front of Moon dorm's gate.

"Nee, Kiryuu-kun, we just have little curiosity. May us see them for a moment?" protested a girl.

"No, you can't," Zero answered sturdy.

"What a cruel Prefect! This is unfair!" Another girl protested.

"Get back to your dorm!" A new voice was heard within the noise of protest.

All the protest suddenly stopped. The speaker has appeared and stood by Zero's side. She is standing arrogantly and glaring at the students.

"Hikari-san, you only a new student here! Just because you got a special treatment from chairman, It doesn't mean you can do everything as you wish!" A student keep protested.

Hikari glare at the student who protested her and silence him in a blink of an eye. Made him quiet and become fainthearted like a kitten.

"Get-back-to-your-dorm! Now!" She threatened.

Hikari glared all the students once again, and soon they run away with scary face. It seems like they've become afraid of Hikari although Hikari is still second grader and only a new student there. All of them went back to Sun Dorm, the dorm of Day Class student.

Zero heard the murmuring of some students before they're gone; "Hii! Hikari-san was scarier than Kiryuu-kun!"

After The Moon Dorm's gate was cleared of any Day Class student, then she herself move out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Zero asked.

"I want to back to my dorm either," Hikari answered without turned back.

"Your duty have not finished yet," Zero said.

"I know. But, chairman forbid me to meet Night Class's student, and I don't want to meet any of them either," Hikari said.

Zero doesn't understand It, "Forbid you?" When he turned again, Hikari has far from that area.

"Hey! Wait!" Zero yelled. But no matter how many he called her, Hikari never turned back.

Moon Dorm's gate slowly open. Its sounds break the silence of the afternoon. Soon, he move from there. He don't want to meet any of Night Class either. The same as Hikari.

A second later, all the Night Class students appear and walk through the gate. They are all beauty and handsome beneath the red sky and the light of sunset.

Some of them looks confuse about something. A golden-haired students who walk in front of the line. He is looking to every corner, and get nothing but an empty air. He looks like looking for something.

"Ah, this is unusual," He said. "Where is the students? They're supposed to be here and yelling around."

A beauty long-black-haired girl who standing behind him also amazed with this silence and emptiness in front of Moon Dorm's gate. It doesn't like what she remembered the last time she was here.

"Where is everyone? Is there any exam tomorrow?" She murmured.

The silver-haired girl who walking besides her heard it, "That's impossible, Yuuki-san. It's the beginning of year."

"You're right," The girl named Yuuki said.

A orange-haired girl who walking in front of Yuuki talked, "It's may be because of the new guardian you told us yesterday, Yuuki-sama."

"Maybe," Yuuki admitted.

That pure blood princess's mind remained a few days ago, when she asked the chairman to held back The Night Class.

"_I understand, Yuuki." Kaien finally agree. "But, permit me to call a new guardian so Kiryuu-kun will have a partner."_

"_Do as you please, chairman." Yuuki agreed._

_I wander, what's this new guardian look's like?_, Yuuki thought to herself.

"Whoever it is, she has done this job well," The golden-haired students said. "By the way, where is that guy?"

.

.

.

.

Hikari was asked to meet the chairman on the following day. She entered the room without knocked the door first.

Kaien is sitting on his chair and stared her with friendly eyes. Hikari doesn't respected it. She stared him with cool eyes and expressionless face.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Kaien smiled friendly, "How about your first day as a prefect?" he asked.

"Nothing special," she answered.

"But you both come back faster than I thought. What can make you both so fast? Especially when faced those students." Kaien said.

"I just ordered them to back to their own dorm, that's all," Hikari answered. She explained it with flat expression.

Kaien understood and he could imagined what has she done to made those students went back so fast. With this kind of Hikari and that Zero, they're really alike each other. In a week they both will be some kind of scary prefect for Day Class student. They're alike yet different.

"What do you think about Zero?" Kaien asked.

"I haven't know much about him yet," Hikari answered.

"All right. I count on you, Hikari," Kaien ended the conversation. "And tonight, you could find out your job as guardian if you want. Just to check this job out. You will be a new guardian permanently tomorrow. But, if you meet Night Class's student, control yourself, okay?"

"I got it," Hikari answered and going to leave the room.

"Hikari." Suddenly, Kaien called Hikari's back, right before she opened the door.

That girl just standing on her point, without turning back.

"It's not bad to smile to other students and become friends with them," Kaien suggested.

She turns back. And Kaien saw a pair of full-of-hatred- eyes of her. Who knows those scary eyes could be scarier than before? She is scarier now. She looks like would ready to kill him If his mouth speak one more word.

"Kaien," She called chairman by his first name. "Don't ever ask me anything as you please. I'm here because of Arashi and he told me to not touch you or any students here. But, if you make me forget about that, you know the results, aren't you?"

Kaien suddenly become serious too, "Wakatta."

Then, she turned and leave the room already.

After she's gone, Kaien breath a sigh of relief. He can't breath since Hikari came here. His hands still shivering, his heart still pounding, and his body being sweat A drop of sweat fall down on his temples

"That girl...sometimes is so scary, Arashi," he murmured.

.

.

.

.

_Forbid her meet Night Class's students, what is that mean?_, Zero keep thinking about Hikari's words on the way to Chairman's room. He is called by Kaien too.

Zero still wandering, why chairman called him. And why he looked so serious back then?

"What's wrong, chairman?" Zero asked.

"Ah, it's not a big deal, Kiryuu-kun. You don't need to be that tight up," Kaien meant to calmed him down, which unfortunately, has no effect on him. Kaien himself doesn't look as friendly as usual. But his smile made his serious side become invisible.

Zero tried to be as calm as possible, "What's wrong?"

"What do you think about Hikari?" Kaien asked.

His face become smooth, "She seems doesn't like me."

"She doesn't like me either," Kaien's agreed. "yeah, that's her. She didn't get in any trouble, did she?"

"Besides made all of Day Class's student scary and ran away? No," Zero answered.

"Ha ha...I knew that would be happened. You both are so compatible each other," Kaien said jokingly.

That joke wasn't sounds funny in his ears, so he didn't laugh, and gave Kaien a scary-looking glare.

Kaien coughed, "Yeah, you can go now, Kiryuu-kun. I just wanna check out both your condition's on your first day."

Zero opened his mouth. He want to talks about something with chairman.

"Who is exactly Hikari is, chairman?" Zero asked. "You didn't put her in dorm room, but in guest room. And you forbid her to meet Night Class. Why?"

Kaien became serious again, "Where did you hear it from?"

"From Hikari herself," Zero answered.

"Soo ka..." Kaien said. Then he breath a sigh, "I prohibited her to meet Night Class, because she is dangerous for them."

"What do you mean?"

"She can't see any living vampires walk besides her. Her hatred towards vampires is much much more than you, Kiryuu-kun. That's why I prohibited her. But, It's not bad to find out, so finally I permitted her to check out guardian's job tonight," Kaien explained seriously.

"Does she here to keep an eye on me, Mr. President?" asked Zero. When he called Kaien with 'Mr. President', that means it's not about school anymore. It is about Hunter Association's problem. Because Cross Kaien is vampire hunter association's president now.

"No, Kiryuu-kun," Kaien refused clearly. "She is not in any mission but study in this academy."

"Precisely..." Kaien continued. "You are the one I would to ask for. I want you to keep an eye on her, Kiryuu-kun. Keep an eye and take good care of Hikari."

.

.


	4. First Night as a Guardian

**First Night as a Guardian**

_Keep an eye on Hikari? What's her problem?_

Zero keep thinking about chairman's words back then. He did answer his question back then, but he didn't answer the main question. Who is exactly Hikari is?

The Night feels longer when he is thinking about it. Everything about Hikari makes him confuse, and the worse is, he could ask nobody about that girl.

By the way, Hikari didn't come checked out the job of guardian last night, though Kaien has permitted her. What a waste permission. Today, she would be the legitimate guardian of Cross Academy. What could possibly happen next?

A brown-haired guy stands lean on the corridor wall. He brings a book in his arms. He stared at Zero. Only at him.

"Can we talk for a moment?" he asked.

.

.

.

.

"How about your first day with your new girlfriend?" Takamiya Kaito tried to tease Zero.

"She is not my girlfriend," Zero refused firmly.

"Whatever," Kaito said, "As my student from the second grader, I could say...she is amazing."

"Means?"

"Truly amazing," Kaito replied. "She can answer my entire question. And I heard from another teacher, she is good in other subject matters. Isn't it too suspicious for a new student?"

"You mean she is vampire? But she is human in every side," Zero said.

"Saa...the last woman who stand by your sides was 'human' too, before she awakened," replied Kaito.

Zero glared at him. He doesn't like Kaito opened up that problem.

"Yeah...I just want talk about that. Bye." Kaito left Zero behind.

.

.

.

.

.

**At Night**

Both Zero and Hikari is patrolling on balcony at school building. They can watch over on every corner there. Especially when they both standing on two different sides like now.

He stared at Hikari who stand on the other side of balcony, "Hikari!"

Hikari turned without answered.

"Who are you, exactly and why you're here?" Zero asked to the point directly.

"Why do you want to know about me?" Hikari asked him, not answered him.

"Because you look suspicious," Zero answered.

"I see, that's not weird," Hikari replied. "Anyone who sees me would say so."

She quiets for a while. Let the winds of night flattering her long hair.

"If you thought that you can like me or can work together with me, you'd better forget it," said Hikari with threatened voice. "You hate vampire so much, although you're vampire yourself. And whatever I tell you later, there's no point at all."

He tried to understand every meaning in those words of her. And then he realized something. Something weird and it supposed to be not in her sentence just now.

"Where did you know that I'm a vampire?" Zero asked, surprised.

"I'm a hunter. I hunt everyone like you everyday. Besides, your vampire presence is so strong, don't you feel it?" Hikari answered.

_Is it that simple?_

"You're thinking that my reason is too simple, right?" Hikari asked.

Now Zero become more surprised and he reached out his bloody rose from his uniform.

"Relax. I won't touch you or anyone in this school," Hikari said with an unfriendly face.

Zero doesn't put down his bloody rose, "What are you, exactly?"

Hikari become smoother when he heard that question.

"Me? I'm…" Hikari said. "I'm no more than an existence which have to be vanishing from this world."

Zero becomes more confused than before. Her words are puzzling him. The first was her words in chairman's room. The second was her words yesterday evening. The third was Kaien's words, then her words just now. Who is exactly this girl is? He can't understand a single thing of her. Everything about her is confusing.

"Night Class is over," She said and made Zero aware. "It's time to go back."

Hikari jump from the balcony which has more than twelve meters high. Neither turned nor say goodbye. What a cold blood girl.

_I have to investigate her..._, Zero thought.

.

.

.

.

The cold wind of Night is wiping out Hikari's black hair. That girl is walking alone in the school park. She is only accompanied by the sky and the darkness on the night.

Her eyes see something behind the grasses. Something colourful and fragile.

There. It is among the bushes and grasses. There is something there. Something small and white. It's a flower.

She walk approached and kneel down in front of it. She wipes its petal softly. That flower is so small, fragile, and alone on that kind of place. Something touches her freezing heart. She already forgot how happy she is when she saw flowers. Flowers are the thing she like the most.

Without conscious, her face become softens. She never shows that kind of face of her to anyone else. Her face looks pleasant though her coldness isn't reducing at all. She almost smiles when she touches the flower once more.

"Thanks for patrolling tonight."

That soft face has disappeared in a blink of an eye when she heard that voice. She looks cold again, but she didn't stand at all. She knows that voice, that's why she is not run. That voice, somehow, sounds familiar. And this presence is she sensed is…the pureblood's sense.

Hikari turned her head and see a girl walking forwards, approach her. That girl wears the Night Class's uniform. Her reddish eyes, her browned hair, and that aura of her…

She is Kuran Yuuki, Kuran Kaname's biologic sister and fiancée.

Finally Hikari stand up when they both is looking each other.

"You are the new guardian, aren't you?" she asked friendly. "Your name is Hikari, right? I'm—

"It's better to get back to your dorm. Don't you know that's dangerous for pureblood like you to be here in late night like this, Kuran," Hikari shouted coolly.

Yuuki was so surprised. This girl is known who she is; moreover…she called her without senpai. It's a rude thing to do for an underclass to its senior.

"I know," Yuuki answered. "I just want to say hi."

"I see..." She responded coldly.

"I'm count on you, guardian-san," Yuuki said. "When a guardian like you are here in this school, keep this secret, I believe vampires and humans can live coexists someday. That's my wish."

_Kaname...your sister is really..._

"Do you really think that humans and vampires can live coexist someday, Kuran Yuuki? Like Kaien's silly impossible pacifism?" She asked.

_Kaien? She called chairman with his first name?_, Yuuki thought surprised.

"Yes, I believe," Yuuki answered.

"Then, you've never seen the world really is," Hikari replied firmly.

"Me?" Yuuki was surprised. "Hikari-san, you're wrong. I've ever seen the world really is. I'm raised as humans for ten years and I've seen the real worlds out there."

This time Hikari is really staring at Yuuki's face. Her eyes seems like says, 'I'm not kidding', "And what did you see there?" Hikari asked.

Yuuki startled. She just can understand what Hikari said about seeing the real world out there. But it can be changed forever.

"Vampires...and humans...killing each other," Yuuki answered sadly.

"You can say the word 'peace' so easily because you are pureblood. You don't know anything. You have seen the world but you watched it from a safe place, in Kaname's arm protection. You watched everything behind Kaname. That's the same as you never see anything!" Hikari's voice becomes louder in every word. She is mad now.

Her pureblood's sense could feel some peculiarity around her. Wind blow harder and harder in every second. The wind blew every leaves in every tree. The trees around her are moving and shaking each other just like it all will collapse with crash. The sky goes darker and the clouds cover the moon, make the night become darker than before. Yuuki realize something. She is shivering. She is scared. How could it be?

Hikari hold every finger of her hands tightly, ready to punch something, "Pureblood who don't understand anything like you...the girl that Kaname always protected...a stupid girl like you, better shut your mouth up!"

Hikari is really furious now. Kaname's fiancée, a fiancée of the pureblood's prince could be this dumb. How unbelievable. She could say something like peacefulness that easily. She hasn't seen anything, never.

Hikari is trying to control herself from being on rampage. She takes a deep breath and relaxing her whole bodies. If she gets near this woman, maybe she would on rampage next time and nobody could stop her. If that happen, this school could break apart in a blink of an eye. She doesn't want it to be happening. She doesn't want to cause any trouble. No matter how stupid this woman is, she is still Kaname's fiancée. She is the most important girl for Kaname.

"Do you know how many people who get hurt because of your kind out there?" Hikari asked when she is calmer. "Do you know how many people who suffered because turn into vampire out there?"

Yuuki shakes her head. She doesn't know anything, she admitted it.

"If you want peacefulness, there is only one way," Hikari said with threatened.

"There is a way?" Yuuki goes cheerily once more.

"Yeah," Hikari answered. "You, vampires, stop drink blood. If you stopped that, there will be an eternity peace."

"That's..."

She realized that within Hikari's answered just now, there is a meaning that the peace between humans and vampires are impossible ever. Because vampire is beast in human form also…the beast that drinks human's blood. There are no vampires who not drink human's blood, never.

Hikari suddenly leaves Yuuki behind, alone in the park. This is the first time Yuuki saw a girl like that. She is trying to stop her shivering bodies. That girl could make her this scared. She could even feel that her anger was influence anything around her, just like an anger pureblood. Who is that girl exactly? She is the scared one. She is scarier than her.


	5. Meet The Prince Meet The Past

**Meet the Prince Meet The Past**

It's been a week since Hikari became a guardian. The condition in Cross Academy was so different from it used to be. A year ago, in the evening every student of Day Class crowd everyone aside to look the beauty of Night Class students. But now, no one's brave to come near the Moon Dorm's gate in the evening. It's all because of the two scary guardians.

Today, one of those guardians was called to chairman's room. There is a mission for her.

That guardian stared the chairman with cold-looking, "What mission?"

Kaien doesn't reply. He just gives Hikari a letter. "The complete explanation is in there."

Hikari understands this situation, "_Wakarimashita_."

.

.

.

.

Hikari run fast like a lightning among the buildings. This place is never used anymore for years. Its construction had rotten and it's a dangerous place to live in. No one's here anymore, nothing but necessary creatures.

A shadow flies away within the darkness. Hikari runs faster to look after his prey. She could feel that she is closer to her target. There is a new presence here. It's a human. It seems like her target has a new prey to eat.

Hikari entered a dark and rotten building. She doesn't care about musty smell in the air arounds her. In second floor, she saw her prey want to sank his teeth to an innocent human. Without any doubt, she took Ares from her coat and shoot her prey right on his shoulder.

That thing screams out loud. The scream of level E. he turned around and their eyes meet each other. He had lost his humanity. He had fallen too deep. Hikari takes something from her coat, a picture. She wants to make sure that he is her target.

No doubt. He is her target. This vampire had killed six women. Execute it without asking.

She switches her bullet with special bullet for vampires only in a flash. She shoots the vampires but he always dodges it. Finally that vampire jumped through the window, run away from her again.

Hikari also jump through the window. Her feet touch the ground without sound. Without waiting anymore, she runs, look after her target.

Curve by curve, old buildings by old buildings she through by runs faster. She never decease her speed even a little, she keep chasing her target which run fast too.

In a quiet place, that vampire has surrounded. Although she is still running, when she seeing that vampire in her shoots area, she just locked him and points her gun. She shoots that vampire and in a blink of an eye, that vampire turned into a dust. Execution's complete.

Hikari put down her gun but didn't put it in her coat back. That's because she is feeling another presence.

There is someone else here. It watched her from start to finish, and it is behind her now. From the shades of her feet, she sees another shadow slowly appear within the empty air. She knows who it is. These feelings could never be wrong.

"Long time no see...Kaname," Hikari turns back and gazed the man who stand before her.

Her expression doesn't change a bit. Her face looks as frozen as a blizzard. Meanwhile, the unexpected follower…Kaname…he seems surprised. He looks has many things to say to Hikari.

"Hikari..." he murmured. "You've change a lot."

"What a surprise…" Hikari said without any expressions on her face. "The prince shows himself in front of a hunter like me,"

"After eleven years…finally we're meeting each other again," he murmured. "But I never think I would face you as an enemy."

"Live is not something you can expect so easy, My Lord," Hikari said with cool voice.

"What had happened? He said that he had killed you back then, but you standing in front of me now," He said confusedly.

"That's my question for you," Hikari replied. "You killed Hanadagi, along with Aidou and the other purebloods, and now you're hiding. I'm sure they are right that you were intending to kill all purebloods."

Hikari gazes Kaname directly with a deep glare, "You're doing something stupid again,"

Kaname doesn't reply.

"Before I bring you to the association, tell me, why you showed yourself to me? Do you want me to find you or what? Is your hideout not far from here?" She asked.

"Nothing and I won't answer the rest of it," He answered. "I just surprised of your presence around here and came here to check it out. I never expect that we would meet each other again,"

"Correction," Hikari pointed her gun directly to Kaname. "We meet as enemy,"

Kaname surprised when Hikari pointed her gun right to his chest, but then he looks calm again.

"Yeah, as enemy," He admitted.

"As a hunter from association I would bring you to association's headquarters as the culprit of some murderers of purebloods. We would like to ask you some questions, the pureblood prince, Kuran Kaname," Hikari explained.

"I'm sorry but I can't go with you now, Hikari," Kaname said then his body shattered become hundreds of bats which fly away to the sky.

Hikari shoot him few times, but it didn't stop him.

Before totally shattered, Hikari saw Kaname said softly, "I will always by your side,"

Then he disappeared again. She lost him.

Hikari seems mad, "How stupid pureblood he is,"

.

.

.

.

**In Zero's room**

Zero has investigated all files about Hikari this morning in association's headquarters, but he found almost nothing. The only thing he could found was just the reports of her success mission. This girl has known as a cold-blooded hunter out there. How ironic. He even doesn't know something small like that. But he found something weird about Hikari, especially about her biography.

He takes a look the copy of her biography once more.

"Birth name unknown, family unknown, background unknown, age…about sixteen years old, under supervisions of Iumeria Arashi as her adoptive father," Zero murmured while he read the biography.

Everything about her is mysterious. Her attitude, her words, and chairman's treats towards her.

And above all, he saw something strange about him. Since came to this school a week ago, she never talk to anyone, it looks like she is busy in her own world. She spends her time all the day with reading a book in the park with herself.

It reminds him of someone.

Ah, finally Zero admitted that Hikari was so similar with him, both in the past or the present. Even Kaito said that Zero and Hikari looked like a siblings. It was annoying but he couldn't help with it because it was true. He always alone and keep a distance with the others because he didn't want to hurt anybody. But Hikari…why she keeps a distance with the others? Nobody knows, even Zero. She never told anything about herself.

He heard someone's knocking,

"Kiryuu-kun," That's chairman, Kaien.

Zero opened the door, meet the guest, "What's wrong, chairman?"

"Um...Hikari has just come back from her mission I commanded her for. She looks need a rest. Would you accompany her to the city this afternoon, please? Looking for refreshment?" Kaien explained. "It's an order."

"_Wakarimashita."_

.

.

.

.

**In the city**

"Where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know,"

Hikari never answered any of his questions with the true answer. She always answer with 'I don't know' or 'It's up to you'. This is really a bad idea. They both are not someone who could easily get close in a second.

"How about going to restaurant?" Zero asked. He tried to be friendly.

"I'm not hungry," Hikari answered unfriendly.

_Then, where do you want to go?_, thought Zero.

She made him speak much than ever today. He never asks someone's first like this. Someone talk to him first, not him first. HIkari only answered him with simple answer. What an annoying girl. Maybe this is a feeling of everyone who used to talk to him, when he didn't care about what they are talking about.

"How about eat some ice cream?" Zero asked.

_It's the last one, if she still refuses, we will go back to school_, Zero thought.

"That's sounds good," Hikari answered.

He surprised. He doesn't expect that Hikari would agree. He saw a café across the road. There must be an ice cream there.

"Wait here. I'll be back," Zero said. He gets in to the cafe.

She is waiting, in the middle of noise. This is the most annoying situation she ever had. She could never get used to a noise like this.

Suddenly she hear a cry voice within the noise. She is looking around and find a little boy who stand in front of a store and crying. Hikari walks toward the boy and ask him.

"Are you lost?" Hikari asked him.

The kid nodded, "Mama...I've lost...mama..."

Hikari looks around. She is looking for some wide place. Then she saw a café. She sure the parents of this boy could find him if they waiting there. Everyone could see them from there.

"Let's wait in that cafe, shall we?" Hikari asked.

The kid nodded. Hikari grabs his hand and they walk together to the cafe and take a seat.

She ordered two ice creams for them both and waiting there. The boy doesn't cry anymore. He eats hi ice cream happily. An hour later, they heard a voice called them.

"Kenichi!"

The boy turned and stood from his chair happily, "Onii-chan!"

An older boy runs towards them. The boy who called Kenichi run towards the older boy and embrace him tightly.

"We've looking for you everywhere!" his brother said with relief.

"Onii-chan, thanks to this onee-chan who helps me out. Arigatou, onee-chan," said Kenichi happily.

"It's nothing," Hikari answered.

They both bow before her, _"Arigatou gozaimasu."_

"_Dou itashimashite,"_ Hikari replied.

"_Ja, sayounara, onee-chan!"_

Hikari bows down and caress his hair, "You have to be careful next time."

Kenichi nodded and smile._ "Wakatta, onee-chan."_

Hikari gave him a little smile. That is something which never out of her faces for long time.

The boy went away along with his brother. Hikari waves her hands to say goodbye. The boy still waves his hands to him until the siblings disappeared among the crowd. Those siblings were so bright in her eyes, a brother who care and protect his young brother, and a brother who love his older brother s much.

Without she knew before, Zero has watched everything in a distance. He surprised when he saw her smile for the first time, then when she waves her hands and say goodbye o the siblings. Her gaze was looks so sad. She doesn't look to the siblings; she looked to something else, something unreachable, far from anyone's hand, like her souls fly out of her body.

That moment he saw something from Hikari. For the first time, her expressionless face showed something unusual, sadness. She looks sad. It wasn't a usual sad face, it's something deeper. She has something inside her heart. Some scar which could never be healed anymore.

.

.

.

.

"Yuuki-chan, that guardians did his job best, didn't they?" A golden-haired-guy walked by her side and smiled to her. "Y-yes," Yuuki answered.

"What's wrong? You don't seem well lately. Is this because of Kaname?" that guy asked with worry.

"No. It's not about that, surely, Ichijou-senpai," Yuuki meant to calm him.

"Then, what is it?" Takuma asked curiously.

"No-nothing, seriously nothing," Yuuki answered.

"All right, then..."

It's impossible to say that this is all because of the new guardian. She doesn't want to make Ichijou-senpai worry about her. But she can't forger how scary Hikari back then. Something is wrong with her, she sure about it. But she needs to make sure about it. She should ask Zero.

"Umm...excuse me, Ichijou-senpai," Yuuki said then leave Takuma behind.

He looks confused, "I wander what happened with her?" Takuma murmured while walk in school's corridor.

Suddenly, behind the trees and the bushes, he saw someone just passed by; Someone with Day Class uniform. It must be the new guardian that everyone had mentioned about. Maybe he should say hi.

Ichijou Takuma walk out of corridor towards the school's park, follow the student. He can know where that student is even he can not she her anymore.

That's her.

She is standing on her place, doesn't run anymore. She is a girl, and now she is sitting in the edge of the pool. He doesn't see her face and he just sees her back.

"Thanks for patrolling tonight, guardian-san," Takuma said friendly. "You are new guardian here, right? I'm Ichijou. What's your name?"

"Don't you know it's too dangerous to follow a stranger and talk with them?" the guardian said.

Something thrust a stab at his hearts. That voice sounds familiar, too familiar.

_Impossible..._, Takuma thought. _That voice.._

"_Demo..._" The guardians stood up and turn her back. "..._hajimemashite, _Ichijou-senpai. Ah, no. It supposed to be..._O-hisashiburi desu ne, Onii-sama._"

Takuma feels his whole body frozen. That guardian's face doesn't look familiar, but the figure of that face could not lie to him. She called him Onii-sama…It's impossible…

"Hika-ri..."


	6. Face The Past

_**Gomen ne**_** for late update.**

**I was too busy and now a special month for me, so I don't have much leisure time.**

**So, you have to be understood.**

**I will update when I have time to write this fic.**

**All right, then, this is my fic…**

**Sorry for spelling and grammatical error (_ _')**

**English is not my first language (- -;)**

**And may be you'll find some random event here than in manga version**

**Face The Past**

_This is an ordinary day for Hikari; her ordinary life with her beloved brother in Ichijou family's mansion._

_In the middle of a place where there are so many flowers blossom, Hikari and his brother, Ichijou Takuma, sitting and gazing each other. They both look happy._

"_Hountou ni, Onii-sama?" Hikari asked her brother._

_Takuma nodded, "I'm serious; we will go to many beautiful places someday. Ojii-sama would allow us, I'm sure," he said energetically._

"_Yakusoku da yo?" Hikari gave her little finger to her brother. She wants him to have pinkie swear with her._

"_Yes, I promise," Ichijou tied his own pinkie to his sister's pinkie and made this as promised._

_Hikari smile happily. She will never forget this promised. It is one of the happiest days she ever had._

_But that promise…is only a promise…_

.

.

.

**Takuma's POV, present**

Those memories suddenly appear in his mind. Showing up the forgotten memories that he already buried down in the bottom of his heart, along with his sin, sorrow, and regret from his past.

He lived for eleven years, smiling while he runaway from his sin. Happily while regret inside. And tonight those sins has succeed reached him and caught him up. Those sins become reality and now are standing in front of him.

The figure of a girl who supposed to be dead eleven years ago, the girl whose live was taken by him…now stand right before his eyes.

His body is shivering and sweating. Those feelings coming up again; the feelings of taking someone's live, the feelings of killing someone important to you and you can't do anything about it, the feelings of become a sinner, the feelings of guilty…

_Impossible,_ he thought to himself. _I'm sure she is dead. How could…_

_Who is she? She could not be Hikari. Hikari has died long time ago._

But the reality isn't change. No matter he tried to say it, the reality is still the same. The girl who stand in front of him is real; neither ghost nor a nightmare.

That voice and that figure…weren't wrong…besides; she called him Onii-sama. No one knows he has a sister except Kaname and two more people; he himself and his sister…Then this girl is…

"Who are you?" he finally asked. "You're not Hikari."

"A…forgive me, I'm not supposed to call you Onii-sama, you're not my brother and I'm not your sister," she said. "I'm supposed to call you –senpai"

Takuma breathes a sigh of relief, _'So, she just teased me. Of course, how could I think that she is Hikari? Hikari is dead. _

'_But how this girl knows that I have sister? Who is she?'_

Takuma stare her again and surprised again, more than before, because, right now the reality is proven.

In her hands there is a pair of soft lens; two black soft lens. She wears it since the beginning and he didn't realize it. And now, there are no black eyes anymore.

There is only a pair of emerald-coloured eye; the same as the one that Takuma has.

The same eyes as him…

'_Impossible…So, this girl is really…'_

"You said I'm not your sister. I'm just a shame to our family, to all of vampire kind," Hikari said. "Isn't it true, Takuma?"

_Those words…she knows it…That mean this girl is really…her._

"How…? You're dead…" He almost can't spoke.

"Yes, I'm dead, you killed me," she claimed with frozen face.

"But now you're—

"For a while," she shouted. "Not forever,"

It's unbelievable. This is crazy. How could someone revive from death? It's impossible. And its sounds more crazy if she said that she, a human, has just revived from the death.

"You're human. How could you—

"How if I'm not human since the beginning?" she asked.

_What?_

"What do you mean? You're still human, I could feel it," Takuma said surely.

"Is that so?"

Takuma suddenly feels something different from her last word. When she said it, she looks so…scary. Her eyes are so cold and she gave him a deep glare. Her eyes are emerald but he could see nothing but emptiness and darkness inside it. Her eyes are staring at him, only him. Those eyes like want to devour him alive swallow him at once.

'_How could she be this scary?'_ He wanders. '_She wasn't this scary the last time we met…'_

And then something happens. The colour of her eyes is changing. Slowly, that emerald green is eaten by red. Blood-liked colour. In the end, the only thing he could see in those eyes is only red.

_Her eyes…_

The red-blood-coloured eyes…the colour that only one kind could have…

Vampire eyes…

At a time like this, he supposed to be sure and have no doubt that his sister is not a human, but what happen here now is the opposite. He becomes more confuse than before.

'_Why? Is there something wrong with me?'_ He asked himself. _'Those eyes are really vampire's eyes, but why I didn't sense her as a vampire?'_

That's true. Even she shows those red eyes, but he cannot feel any vampire presence from her. She is still feeling and look so human. What exactly happened here?

"You're not crazy," she said. "It's because I'm unique,"

What does she mean?

She touches her own eyes, "I have not only these eyes, but also all vampires' power. But I don't have any fangs, and I was feeling so human. Unique, isn't it? Because of this…I was…"

Those eyes colour is changing back into emerald and Takuma saw something changes on her face. Those expressionless face slowly melting. That stoic face has broken and shows a sorrowful eye-looking; show the true sadness that hidden inside.

There is still a piece of doubt inside his heart a second before, but now all that doubts has gone away; he sure that the girl who stands in front of his eyes right now is Hikari. That's true and he sure about it.

But there is one question left; 'What will he do now?'

He had done something unforgivable in the past; something which cannot be change anymore. And he sure it has engraved in the bottoms of her heart, inerasable forever.

There is something he wants to say. Something he will say if his sister could revives. And now it's granted. His sister IS alive and now is stands in front of him. There are so many things he wants to say, but the first is…

He takes a step forward, "Hikari, I—

The next thing he faces is the mouth of her gun, pointed directly to his head. Something breaks apart inside him. He doesn't expect that his sister would point her gun towards him.

"Don't get closer!" she threatened with a gun in her hands; an anti-vampire gun. That stoic face has already returned.

_Did I think she would forgive me? Yes._

_How stupid! It cannot be happen. It's too much. I have done something unforgivable. If I was her and I accept that treatment, I will do the same as her._

_I deserve it…_

"If you want to revenge it is the right time to do that," Takuma said. "After what I've done to you, I'm not deserve to live,"

_Yes, that's right. A brother like me…who cannot protect his own sister…is not deserve to be a brother. I'm really not deserved to live…_

"Then what?" she asked suddenly.

Takuma surprised, "Hah?"

"If I killed you here, take my revenge, and then what? Everything would be back? Anything will change? Nothing," she explained. "A revenge is nothing but dirtied my hands and involved me into a problems while I gained nothing from it. I never think about taking revenge,"

"If you think everything would end when you died," she continued. "…then you're wrong,"

_Ah, that's right. How could I think it would end this simple? I wasn't doing something small, I did something terrible._

"You're right. It's okay if you cannot forgive me," he finally submits to her.

"Who say you've done something unforgivable?" she asked him back.

Hah? What does she mean?

"You're not wrong. You did something right for the sake of your family. You right to kill me back then," she claimed.

"How could you say something like that? I was wrong. I'm guilty. I did something terrible to you—

"No, Takuma," she shouted. "I'm deserve it,"

"Hikari…"

Hikari turns back. She doesn't stare him anymore. She raised her hand as high as her face and stare at it carefully. Takuma could not see her face; he can't know the expression on her face.

"Something like me, something which abandoned and hated by everyone…should have to be vanish from this world," she explained.

That was very painful word, but she said as if it was nothing for her…whereas those words are directly for her.

"No, Hikari, you're not—

"I'm sorry for bubbling around," she shouted again. "I will back to my room now,"

"Wait a minute!—

"You're lucky Arashi told me not to touch any students here include the vampires. If not, I will just shoot you back then," she said. "It's my reflex to shoot any vampires who come closer to me,"

"Hikari…"

"_Ja, mata ne, Takuma…senpai," _

Takuma doesn't try to stop his sister when she walked away, leave him behind. She left without turn her back even once. She just walked away until her figure was swallowed by darkness.

When his sister has disappeared, Takuma lost all of his energy and kneel on the ground. His hand still shivering and his mind still unbelievable of what has just happened, who he just met a while ago.

"_Onii-sama…"_

Suddenly the figure of the Hikari he used to know, appear in his mind, remained him about the beauty yet ruined past. She smile gently to him every time she call him 'Onii-sama'

It's the same eyes as before, the same face, the same person, but many things have disappeared. She doesn't look like the girl he used to be; no smile, no purity, no light. The only thing he saw was just stoic face, cool voice, and merciless eye.

And that's all because of him, but yet…she considers herself as the guilty one.

"Hikari, forgive me…please forgive me…" he whispered sadly.

**End of POV**

.

Meanwhile, within the shadows of trees, someone has watching everything from darkness. Almost everything, actually, especially…some important things he should not hear about.

.

.

.

.

**Chairman's Guest room**

Hikari lays her entire body on her bed and then she sits on it. She untied the red ribbon that tied her hair. She just sitting on her bed for a while and staring at her own hands, then she takes Ares out and watching its silver body.

"I'm just…a disgraceful being…" She murmured.

_Every kind has committed its own sins_

_The sins of one kind would be bear in one's shoulder_

_The one who bear those sins will be born different_

_Hated and abandoned_

.

.

.

.

**Somewhere else**

Kuran Kaname is out of his hideout tonight. The pureblood prince has just completed doing something to the prince of Kouma family. And now, he just standing in his place while his eyes gazing at the sky. His expression cannot be read, his glare cannot be understood. No one know what is in his mind right now, no one could understand his mind way.

Few times ago, he had just met someone from his past; someone who supposed to be dead eleven years ago. That girl looks so different from the girl he used to know long time ago.

"_Hikari is dead, Kaname. I've killed her," _

That's what Takuma said eleven years ago to him. He is not lying that time, but at the same time, Kaname sense something different. Takuma wasn't lying but he senses that Hikari is still alive. Vampire's sense is never wrong, especially him; he sure that Hikari is still alive. Ah, no…he **knows** that Hikari is still alive…somewhere…out there. Kaname knows about it but he didn't tell anything to Takuma. He chooses to be quiet and accept everything and behave as Hikari really died.

When he asked further, Takuma didn't give him any answer; that's one more reason to not tell Takuma that Hikari is still alive. Who care what happened? He could suggest easily what happened, that's why he didn't have any grudge against Takuma. He knows that his best friend must be having some reason.

Now Hikari is back and looks…very different. She is so cold, merciless, and…dark, unlike she used to be. The Hikari he knows about was a cheerful, caring, kind, and brightly girl.

'_What had happened to her for eleven years?' _He thought confusedly.

Kaname was surprised himself, who knows that there is still something inside his heart towards that girl. He thought all of his heart was already belong to Yuuki, but he wrong. Day by day, he feels that Yuuki's heart isn't belonging to him at all, it's belonging to someone else, either do him. He feels his heart also belong to someone else, not Yuuki.

_Why didn't I feel it just now? Why didn't I feel it earlier?_

"_You're doing something stupid again,"_

'_Maybe you're right, Hikari'_ Kaname admitted.

Both Hikari and Yuuki don't seem to be happy with his way; to kill the purebloods one by one. But unlike Yuuki, Hikari didn't have any doubts to point her gun towards him. She looks like didn't have any object if she need to kill him right then. She doesn't mind when addressed him as 'enemy'. It looks like…he had no meaning but an enemy in her eyes. May be she doesn't like the way he through because it's only be a burden for her.

'_You're a good hunter, Hikari'_ He thought.

"Kaname-kun!"

That voice is familiar, and he sounds very mad.

Chairman…Kaien…

.

.

.

.

**Tadaa…**

**That's the end of this chapter.**

**Cliffhanger, I know, and I won't write about the battle between Kaname and Kaien on next chapter.**

**So, see you next chapter… (^v^)/**


	7. Unacceptable Truth

**Unacceptable Truth**

**Two Days Later… **

Tonight Hikari would do the job as the guardian. Her job as prefect almost is forgotten, because all the students of Day Class are never showed up anymore since the first day. They are so obedient, and that is what she hoping for.

On the other side, she feels like she has been some kind of living terror for Day Class. No one get close to her, talks to her, or smile on her. Everyone's avoid to meet her even stared her. The students choose to run and try to never have any dealing with her.

That's not problem for her. She has getting used to it. All those fear, scared face, hatred, that's not a big deal for her.

And the only one student who talks to her until now...is Kiryuu Zero, ah; maybe it won't stay long...

On the way to her room, she met Zero in corridor. Usually, Zero would gaze at her for once and then focus on the road he walks on. But today, that guy closes his eyes and avoids her as the other students do. A piece of hatred is carved in his eyes; a deep hatred.

Zero keep walking along the corridor, but Hikari stops walking in the middle of corridor. She stares at floor with empty looking.

_That hatred...It's been a while since the last time I accepted it from the others..._

.

.

.

.

"Could you repeat it once more, Kaien?" Hikari asked with unbelievable yet icy face.

"I want you to accompany Kiryuu-kun in his mission today. You take over Kaito's place. He is in another mission now. I'm sure you're the right man to do this job and I was watching you both recently. You've become compatible each other—a bit. Is there any problem with that?" Kaien explained in detail.

'_I will spend my times along with a vampire who hates vampire and anyone besides human, what a great idea,'_ Hikari thought sarcastically. _'Genius, Kaien. You're so genius.'_

"I don't mind," she answered. "Instead of asking me, why don't you asking him? He looks objected,"

Those words are directly towards Zero. And then, everyone's eyes in this room are focusing on him, no one else.

Zero sighs, "Very well,"

"All right, I'm counting on you both,"

"_Wakarimashita,"_ Zero and Hikari said at the same time.

.

.

.

.

**In the city**

'_This is the worst idea I've ever had'_ Hikari said within his mind.

No one talks since the beginning, no staring; even they are not walking together. Hikari let Zero walks first in front of her when she follows him behind.

This cold atmosphere is unusual. This guy usually talks first, and then they talks about unimportant things. But now, he is quiet, and she knows why.

"Kiryuu, stop!" she ordered.

They both stop in some quiet place, she feels no human's presence. It is safe to talk about it now.

"If you're objected I'll be fine," Hikari said to the point.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked her. "Didn't you hear I'm objected?"

Hikari takes a deep breathe, "I know where you were last night,"

Zero's body become tighter, signs that he was surprised. It is as Hikari's expected.

"You were listening, weren't you? You were there and you listen some…unnecessary things that you don't know before, am I right?" Hikari asked, but she used a very firm tone; it makes her question sounds like statements more lot.

Finally Zero turns back and looks directly at her eyes. His eyes are full of hatred and confuse.

"What are you, exactly?" He used to ask it before, but that moment Hikari didn't give an acceptable answer for him. Now he presses each word, full of anger because he has to be watching by someone who isn't a human.

She gave him a straight gaze, "I'm not human. You can say, we are the same, Kiryuu,"

In a flash, Zero takes out the bloody rose and point the mouth of his gun right to Hikari's head. He put his finger in the trigger, ready to shoot her anytime.

"What kind of vampires are you?" he asked again.

Hikari keeps quiet; she doesn't give any answer but look straight at his very eyes. Her face is stoic and calm even a mouth of anti-vampire gun is pointed right to her head.

_Once every ten thousand years_

_The one who bears the sins of their kind would be born_

_Bring the greatest power_

_They have to use their live for someone else or…_

_They not deserved to live_

"I don't know either," she answered. "But I feel Kaname is similar to me,"

"Kaname? Kuran Kaname? You know him?" Zero asked without pull back his gun.

"You can say so," she answered. "We use to know each other few times ago,"

Then Hikari takes out her own gun, slowly. She tries to not surprise him or makes him shoot her suddenly. She just gaze at her own gun; the silver gun with a word 'Ares' carving on its body.

"Kaname and I…are the same," she murmured while stare at her gun. "…and also…the same as the woman who sacrifice herself and become our weapons,"

Zero tries to understand the meaning in every of her word. He quiet for a while before surprised and amazed the next second.

"You don't mean that woman, do you?" he asked.

Hikari stares him again, giving the answer through her eyes; and the answer is 'yes'.

"That means…you want to say that you're pureblood?" he concludes.

Hikari doesn't answer yet but Zero shouted her.

"That's impossible. How could a pureblood born from non-pureblood family?" he shouted.

"That woman was the same. She was a pureblood vampire who born from humans parents, and then she become the ancestress of vampire kind," she explained. "Why it's become impossible to be repeated again?"

"That's—

"It's doesn't sounds too crazy; A pureblood who born from noble vampire family," she admitted. "You must be now the relation between Takuma and me, right? From what you heard last night…"

That's true. Actually Zero has known It too; about the relation between Ichijou Takuma and Hikari.

This girl was calling him 'Onii-sama', but he never heard that Ichijou family has two children. At the beginning Zero thought that it might be some lies, but the reaction of Takuma has proved it.

And the conclusion he got here is; Hikari isn't human, she is a pureblood vampire, just like the woman who killed his family. She is just a beast in human form.

Zero takes back his bloody rose and put it into his coat, "Don't follow me anymore," he ordered with cool voice.

Hikari also puts her gun back into her coat.

"I said; 'If you're objected then I'll be fine'. I never said I will let you hunt by yourself, Kiryuu," she shouted. "I won't disobey the order from Mr. President,"

Zero turns around and ready to hunt his target.

"Don't get in my way!" he threatened.

"The same for you," Hikari replied.

.

.

.

.

**Chairman's Room, 3 hours later…**

Hikari and Zero has return from their mission. The mission is completed.

"Well done, you two," Kaien means to greet them both, but…

Creepy Atmosphere is covering the Chairman's room since they both come back from their mission. They both are showing some scary aura behind them. It's dark and creepy. Kaien become scary of them. He is trying to choose the best words to say. He doesn't want to make this scary aura become scarier.

'_What had happened with them?'_ Kaien wandered.

"As far as I remember, you both are fine when you went out, but why when you come back…you two are so…so—

"It's nothing. We're fine," They both answered at the same time.

'_I better not ask them further,'_ Kaien concluded.

"By the way, we will have a new student in Night Class," Kaien said.

"New student…in night class…?" Hikari repeated.

"Yes, it's Shirabuki Sara,"

The scary atmosphere is changing into tense atmosphere. Both Hikari and Zero glare Kaien with serious looking eye. That's mean they cannot receive any joke right now that's why Kaien become serious too.

"She came to me this morning, not long after you both went hunting," he explained. "And from tonight she will be a part of Night Class,"

It is not happy news either for Hikari or Zero. In the last banquet, Zero smelt fresh blood scent out of her body. Hikari knows that this woman was in the same place where Ouri was killed by someone. So, it could be say that…

_Sara has bad reputation in their eyes._

Kaien realized that he has done something worse. The atmosphere isn't change better, it worse. And then he tries to sweeping this tense atmosphere. He just received a telephone from someone nice. He sure Hikari would happy if she hears about it, or at least…she would be surprised.

Kaien act cheerily and childish, spread some bright aura to move out the creepy atmosphere from his room.

Kaien cough, "Nee, Hikari-san, I've got happy news for you," Kaien said.

"What?"

"Arashi would come here next week!" he told and then Kaien dancing happily. He dancing around behind his table…alone whiles the two students watching him with disgusted eye-looking.

When he realized that he is dancing alone like a dumpy, Kaien stops suddenly and cough once more.

"However he is your adoptive father. Please welcomed him at least," Kaien suggested. "And, then he wants me to give something to him,"

"Something…like what?" Hikari asked without any enthusiasm.

Suddenly Kaien took his camera out and smile cheerily like a child, "he wants me to take some picture of you with your school uniform!"

Hikari left the room instantly with loud sound when she closed the door forcefully behind her. She left Kaien sweat dropped in his place when Zero is doesn't put any care at all.

Zero wants to leave the room when…

"Kiryuu-kun,_ chotto matte,_" Kaien stopped him suddenly.

Zero turned back, "What again?"

Kaien look at him with very serious glare, "It's not like you. Tell me, what happened…"

Zero breath a sigh and then he turned around. He glares Kaien directly; he doesn't try to avoid this problem. He wants to know the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about Hikari?" he asked.

"What kind of truth?" Kaien asked him back.

"The truth about who really she is and the truth her that she isn't a human," Zero explained with angry tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Kaien said with very regretful tone. "I don't care where did you hear it from, but—

"Tell me the truth, chairman," Zero said and he step closer to chairman's table. It sounds like an order instead of request.

Kaien sigh, "Remember when I asked you to keep an eye on Hikari and takes care of her? And when you asked me why I forbid her to meet the Night Class?"

"Yes,"

"I will tell you everything I know then," Kaien decided.

.

.

**Kaien's POV**

_The First time I met her was a week after Arashi found her._

_Yes, found her. He didn't tell me where exactly he found her. He just told me the name of the girl and told me that he already adopted her._

_The girl said that her name was 'Hikari'. When I asked her family name, he answered that she had no family. So Arashi put his first name; 'Iumeria' on her._

_After a week been found, she never speaks unless it's necessary._

_She puts her far away from the world. She never went out from her house. She just spent her time all day in her own room._

_Arashi let her room opened so he could watch over her. I also watching and I saw she was do nothing but staring at window, look the outside world from her only window._

_Her face was expressionless since the beginning. I never saw her smile or show any certain expression._

_But when I watch her stoic face carefully, I thought there might be something terrible in her past. _

_When I asked her whether something terrible had happened to her, she gave me no answer._

_I thought she was human until she attacked me._

_That day, when I tried to touch her—only to caress her hair—she looks frightened and screams as if I want to do something bad to her._

_And then, the next thing I got is wounds._

_My entire body was bleeding, I got many wounds suddenly._

_And then I saw Hikari's eyes turned into red, the same as vampire eyes. And her presence becomes different._

_She is sensed like a vampire. It's too strong and powerful for ordinary vampire. It senses like…the power of pureblood._

_Arashi came later. He snapped at her and slapped her face. It makes her back to normal again._

_Hikari said sorry and use her power to heal me in an instant. That was not human's power. Since then, I know that she wasn't human at all._

_I asked Arashi and—surprisedly—he already knew about this, but he said he didn't care._

_For him, Hikari was his only daughter._

_That's why he taught Hikari everything he knew, even entered her in Association and gave her 'Ares'._

_Her problems haven't finished yet._

_In a banquet, her first banquet, something happened and it made her prohibited to join any banquet later._

_In the banquet, Hikari never looks well and comfort there since the very beginning. She looks scary about something. _

_In a second, she got attention from all the noble vampires there because she was the only one huntress we have._

_Then, a noble vampire tried to touch her. He supposed to not do that._

_Hikari lost control and killed six noble vampires. They are not ordinary noble. The vampire that Hikari had killed was the senior councils. Fortunately, the memory of that incident had been erased from all witnesses. And she didn't get involved in any further trouble with the council, except with the association itself. _

_Hikari is prohibited to join all banquets since then._

_And when Arashi said that he will put her in this school, I know I have to do something. That's why I threat her different. I put her in my guest room and forbid her to meet Night Class students._

_And I don't want my beloved students get hurt, that's why I asked you to keep an eye on her. I just want to do some prevention._

**End of POV**

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth sooner. I know the truth will be revealed this fast. Hikari isn't someone who wants to keep a secret for long time, except her past," Kaien explained. "Until now I don't know who is she and who is her family or her past. But I'm sure she used to be different before,"

Kaien sigh, "But really…I think she has some phobia to be touching by someone else whereas she hasn't any problems to touch someone. She is reached yet untouchable," he murmured.

The first thing Zero heard last night from Hikari and Ichijou senpai's conversation was…

"_A…forgive me, I'm not supposed to call you Onii-sama, you're not my brother and I'm not your sister, I'm supposed to call you –senpai,"_

'_Does it mean that Hikari and Ichijou Takuma are siblings? Or it's just her lies? Huh! Her words always puzzling my head'_ Zero thought confusedly.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Kiryuu-kun?" Kaien asked him suddenly.

"No, Chairman," Zero answered.

"Kiryuu-kun, please don't hate her," Kaien begged. "This time, please accept someone who isn't human to be your partner. Non-human creature wasn't that bad,"

Zero doesn't care those words. He leaves the room without say anything.

**Fuala…That's the end of this chapie…**

**If there something wrong just tells me whether it's spelling, grammar, typo, or the plot.**

**Minna-san, Mind to R&R?**


	8. The Different One

**The Different one**

_Hikari is in a place where there are many flowers with variety colors blossoms around her. This is her only world, where she was born and raise. She had lived here for years, caged and trapped, but she never sighed, because…_

_There is someone who always comes for her._

_Suddenly, a boy walked aim to her; the boy who has the same emerald eyes and golden hair like her, the boy who always comes for her everyday._

"_Onii-sama!" Hikari called that boy._

"_Hikari!" The boy stopped right in front of her. He smiled to her._

"_Gomen ne, I came late today," he said._

_She replied that smile, "Never mind. You're here now, Onii-sama,"_

_The view is changing. The colors begin to shatter, fade, and slowly disappear. Those beautiful view twist like tornado and turned into a dark view._

_Vampires surround her and grin like the devils. They grab her arms and make her kneel down on the ground. A mouth of a gun is pointed right to her head, and the one who point that gun is someone who dears to her; someone whom she trusted and now betray her. She doesn't see any doubt on his face._

"_Good bye, Hikari,"_

Hikari wakes up from her sleep in frightened. She is out of breath, sweaty and her heart pounding faster.

That's a nightmare, only a nightmare.

.

.

.

.

The class over just now and Kiryuu Zero leaves the class while he is wandering. He hasn't saw Hikari yet today. Is she skipping the class? Why?

Zero realized something and punches his own head.

'_Why I care about that? She has nothing to do with me. Besides, she is the same as Kuran Kaname. She is a pureblood,'_

_Do you think so?_

Believe or not, hate or not, Zero has to admitted something; he is still unbelievable all of Hikari's words and still consider her as human. He believed neither her confession about her relation with Ichijou Takuma nor her true identity as pureblood. He believes nothing.

What he should do now?

"_Kiryuu-kun, please don't hate her,"_

Kaien's words are buzzing inside his head; its makes him dizzy. He doesn't know what he should do about that girl? Should he hate her just like he hates Yuuki?

_Yuuki…_

Zero tried to forget his confuse for a while. If Hikari really skip the class, as prefect he should give her some detention. Without waste any time, Zero runs along the corridor, looking for a girl who skips the class.

When he running, he just minded,

'_When exactly I become care about my job as prefect?'_

Zero stops his step and stop running. He just stands on empty corridor, thinking.

'_How stupid'_ He thought.

Then he turns back and goes to the main buildings, aim to his own room. He tries to forget that he used to want to find Hikari and tries to prevent his feet to not turning back.

.

.

.

**At the school park**

Hikari is really skipping her class today. At the school park, she is sitting on the edge of the pool. She just silently sits on there, staring her own reflection on the water's surface.

The last night nightmare is still haunting her. The nightmare is repeating and repeating again within her mind. It's so frustrated and makes her can't be focus on anything today. She becomes more frustrated because she can't do anything on those memories; even only stop them for a while.

_Those vampires…that man's gun…his disgusting words…_

Every time she remembers that moment, the more she feels scared and hated about herself. The more she remembers, the more she could feel the truth in those words.

'_If I just going to be hated and abandoned…why I was born this way?'_ She thought desperately.

On the surface of the water, she sees a reflection of a girl with black eyes and black long hair in low-ponytail hair style. Suddenly, the girl's eyes turns red like blood. And then she put her own fingers into her mouth, touches his fangs. These are common fangs. Any humans have it in their mouth. And these fangs are not she supposed to possess. It supposed to be sharper and longer.

'_What kind of creature am I?'_ She wanders. _'Why I was born different?'_

That man's words were totally true. She is no more than a disgraceful being…a shame to her family. The longer she lives the more she knows that she is not only a shame, but also a terror. Humans fear for her and she is afraid of herself.

'_No one needs me…then what's the meaning of my life…my existence?'_ She keeps wander.

'_I live for nothing. It's better for me to disappear forever. Forever…'_

And then she cries silently…alone. Her tears streamed down through her cheeks and fall into the water in the pool. She often cries but no one knows. She never cries in front of anyone. She doesn't want to show her weakness and accept any pity from anyone.

But now she is alone. She feels that she was free to cry, so now she cries as much as she could. She is sobbing and her shoulders shivering.

.

.

.

.

'Why am I doing something like this?'

In the end, Zero couldn't stop himself to looking for Hikari. Something hurt inside him if he could not find her at least; makes sure she is fine and not fled the academy.

Unexpectedly, it doesn't take long time. That girl is sitting on the edge of the pool, alone.

Zero is hiding himself behind the shadows. He sees something different from that girl so he chooses to watch her carefully instead of catch that girl red-handed for skipping her class.

He peeps at her within the shadows; curious about what she is doing out here at a time like this. And then he surprised with what he seeing now.

Those tears shed from her eyes; the coldest eyes he ever looks. The coldness of those eyes was melted and shows a very despair eye glare and such sorrow expression he never sees from her. Right now, that girl looks so fragile and weak. She is crying alone, shows her sadness and weakness freely.

Those eyes and expression was…the saddest expression he ever looks.

'_How could a pureblood like her show that kind of face?'_ he wanders.

_What an odd pureblood…_

"_Until now I don't know who is she and who is her family or her past. But I'm sure she used to be different before,"_

_That chairman's words…Might it been true?_

The sadness on Hikari's face shows something; a very deep-unhealed wound inside her heart. Only someone who has unhealed wound and terrible past that would shows such a sorrow expression.

Suddenly she wipes away her tears and stops crying. The sadness on her face disappears, changing into that cold face once more.

"When have you been there, Kiryuu?" she asked. That question was aiming right at him.

She already knows he is hiding there, but Zero didn't go out from his hideout. He stays there; never shows himself in front of Hikari.

"You think it's weird for a non-human creature like me to shows sad a sad face, don't you?" she asked.

Zero stays quiet.

"Am I having no right to cry, Kiryuu?" she asked again.

Zero stays still. But inside his heart, he admitted that actually everyone has a right to cry wherever and whenever they want to, even a pureblood. But, isn't a pureblood was a heartless creature who playing with human's life? They supposed to be a cold-blooded creature; can't cry or feels sad.

"I've showed something embarrassing," she said. _"Gomen ne,"_

Zero surprised and he can't believe what he just heard just now.

'_Did she say 'sorry'?'_ he asked himself.

Finally Zero decides to go out from his hideout, but when he sees the place where Hikari used to be a while ago, he sees nothing but empty air. Hikari isn't there anymore. She has disappeared.

'_What an odd girl…'_ he thought.

.

.

.

.

**The Next Day…**

"She is absent…again?" Kiryuu Zero still looks cool but he almost couldn't believe of what he heard just now from Cross Kaien.

"Yes. But today I've given her permission," Kaien explained. "She said she wants to go out for a while,"

"Where she's gone?"

"She makes me promised not to tell anybody where she's gone now," Kaien explained further. "But she also has a mission to do, so you can said she is doing her job now,"

Suddenly Zero realized something,

'_Why I asked her whereabouts? Why I care so much about her?' _He wanders confusedly.

He doesn't know why he could have such sort of caring feelings towards the purebloods. It's happened since Yuuki come back here. Those feelings grow bigger and bigger day by day. First were Yuuki, and now Hikari. Who's the next pureblood he could care about?

_It's so strange…and frustrating…_

.

.

.

**Meanwhile, In Hunter Association Headquarter**

Hikari has a mission to do right now, but first she decided to visit Hunters Headquarter. She would do nothing necessary, she wants to go to somewhere place there.

She goes and goes, deeper and deeper enter the building. Hunters passing by around her and look at her with amazed and wandering eye-looking, but she doesn't care, or she doesn't want to care about it right now.

And then she stands in front of a furnace in a room somewhere place in headquarter. She stares the furnace and the burning fire within it with cold eyes. Inside those eyes, she is thinking about something but no one knows what it is.

Then she takes out Ares from her cloak and stares at it now. She is feeling something from Ares. This gun is trembling when it is near with the furnace.

'_This is the place where this gun was born from…'_ she thought and then she stares her gun and the furnace by turns.

She looks the burning fire inside the furnace carefully. There are some molten metal inside it. It burning and burning unstoppable for ten thousand years, keep the metal inside it stay liquid.

"It's resonating…" she murmured while stares at the furnace.

"Of course it's resonating," she shouted her own words. "That's because…this gun is…your children, right?"

"Every hunter's weapon…anti-vampire weapons…are truly your body's fragments. You…the one who sacrifice yourself for mankind…you love human so much…and you are…one of the ones at the beginning of vampire kind…you're our ancestor," Then Hikari kneeling down in front of the furnace and stares on it as if she is staring and talking with someone.

"You were born from human parents. Tell me, do we have the same pain of being different? Do the all ancestors feel the same as I am now?" she asked.

"Hey, tell me…why I had to be born like this? What's the meaning of a disgraceful being like me? How could I run this life? I am being hated and abandoned…and also…feared…what I supposed to do?" she keeps asked even there are no answer she got.

"Tell me, why you sacrificed yourself for human; the kind that you love?" she asked again.

Again, she got no answer.

"How fools, I was talking with fire and molten metal," she insulted herself.

Then she leaves that place, leaves the Hunters Headquarter.

She has a job to do now.


	9. Problems

**Gomen nasai for late update ('_ _ )**

**There are some events that actually didn't happen in manga in this chapter**

**Well, I'm sorry for that.**

**And I'm sorry for spelling and grammar errors because English is not my first language. (- . -' )**

**Happy reading everyone! Mind to R&R?**

**Problems**

**At Night**

Zero runs his job as guardian tonight, and again...by himself. Hikari is absent from her duty tonight. This is the second night he has to do this duty alone. But tonight Hikari wasn't skipping like last night. She has just come back from her mission and chairman said she need some rest.

Kiryuu Zero is staring the night's sky. It's so dark and quiet...yet so bright.

Suddenly he remembers the memories from eleven years ago. He remembers Yuuki's face. He remembers her warmth, her kindness even to unknown boy like him, and how gentle her hands when she touched him and takes care of him.

If Yuuki wasn't there and helped him, he might be already broke into pieces now. He won't be himself right now. That's because of Yuuki. And he saw something similar from Hikari. Her eyes, her cold attitude, those sadness she hide from everyone, it seems like him. May be, if Yuuki wasn't there, he will be the same as Hikari now. That means...

Hikari and he are alike.

Zero sighed,_ 'May be...that's why I care about her this much...'_ He concluded.

"Ah, Kiryuu-kun," Zero turned his head and saw someone's walking behind the shadows in corridor. The figure of his face become clearer and now Zero knows who it is.

"Thanks for patrolling tonight. We're sorry for troubling you this much," he said.

This guy isn't a bad vampire. Precisely, he is the good one. He is a lot looks like human than the other vampires he knew. But still, this guy is with Shirabuki Sara.

And then Zero remembered something.

"Ichijou-senpai, I have something to talk to you," Zero said.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked friendly.

"It's about Hikari," Zero answered.

"Oh…that's the new prefect, right? I used to see her once. She is a cute girl, isn't she?" Takuma tried to joking. "By the way, where is she now? I didn't see her yet two days recently,"

"Tonight she has just come back from her mission, so chairman decided to gave her some rest," Zero explained.

"I see," Takuma said. "Then, what do you want to talk with me, Kiryuu-kun?"

Zero become more serious than before, but Takuma is still smile innocently.

"I was listening," Zero admitted.

Takuma surprised, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I've listen almost everything," Zero explained. "Your talks with Hikari, I mean,"

Once again Takuma surprised and now he become serious too. The smile has gone from his face.

"So, you've listen, huh," he murmured. "_Gomen ne,_ you're know my sin now,"

"So that was true? That you and Hikari are—

"Yes," Takuma admitted. He stared at Zero's face without hesitation or fear. "Everything you heard was true,"

"Include—

"Yes," Even before Zero could finish his sentences, Takuma has answered it. "All of it was true. It's my entire fault. She became like this because of me, my stupidity. I couldn't resist my grandfather's order. In the end, all I can do was just regret,"

"Senpai…"

"Kiryuu-kun, actually…Hikari wasn't like that. She used to be different when she was little. She was very kind, cheerful, just like the mean of her name itself. She was…a light for me," he explained.

"You've changed her into an annoying, cold, and uncared girl," Zero said.

"Yes, and there is nothing I can do about it. It's too late," Takuma said regretfully.

"The only one who can change her in you, senpai," Zero said.

Takuma surprised, "What?"

"It's not too late to save her before she totally broken," he said again. "Hikari is need someone besides her,"

"Kiryuu-kun…but how—

"Takuma, what are you doing here?"

They both surprised with that new voice. Everyone look directly towards the new voice, the woman who suddenly stands behind Takuma. No one knows when she has been here. That woman gave a cold smile to everyone.

"What are you guys talking about here, in a quiet place like this?" she asked.

"Nothing, Sara-san," Takuma answered.

"Kiryuu-kun, do you mind if I take Takuma for a while?" she asked.

Zero leaves that place without say anything. He left Takuma with Shirabuki Sara.

"What happened with a girl named 'Hikari' that you both were talking just now? Is she has some importance for you, Takuma?" she asked.

"No. I don't know her, Sara-san," Takuma answered.

Sara still smiling, "What a bad liar you are, Takuma,"

"She REALLY has nothing to do with us!" Takuma suddenly snapped firmly. "You don't have to do anything to her, Sara-san. She is a hunter, but she is not dangerous for us,"

"Hm…" Sara looks thinking something, and then she smiled wickedly. "Why you protect her so much?"

"No, I'm not protecting her, Sara-san," he shouted.

"Well, she is usual hunter, but I feel something weird from her. I would watch her for a while until I'm sure she is not a hindrance," Sara explained and then leaves Takuma behind.

'_Hikari…is in danger…'_ He concludes. _'What should I do?'_

"_The only one who can change her in you, senpai,"_

_I am…the only one…?_

.

.

.

.

**Two Days Afterwards,**

Hikari sighed. This week is the most exhausted week she ever had. Three mission in three days. The attack of vampires to humans is increase drastically since a week ago. No one knows why. But Hikari knows that this is happen since the new blood tablet was distributed. The new blood tablet was made by a medical factory; actually, a human-medical-factory. That means, the blood tablet that was produced by this factory should decrease the amount of attack not increased it; moreover she heard that this blood tablet's taste is better than every blood tablet which ever been produced.

That's why she was ordered to inquire about it by Cross Kaien. But that is the difficult one. She has tried to take those blood tablets from the users; with easy way this far. And she got nothing from it, so she decided to use some violence today.

Hikari stands within the shadows, watch the queue of people five meters far of her. The people are not human, of course. They're vampires, and they queue up only for one thing; for the new blood tablet. Hikari watches the people first and then she watches the distributor; the man with reddish hair who stands and giving those people the tablet.

Hikari looks the tablet carefully. That's her target.

In a blink of an eye, she reaches Ares out of her cloak and run forwards. She targets the distributor first. She runs towards him and when she stands right behind him, she pointing the mouth of her gun right to his head.

It looks like the man knows that there is a weapon pointed right at his head, so that man put his hands up in the air without turning, asking or saying anything.

"You must be one of those hunters," he said to Hikari.

Hikari doesn't replied, she stays pointing her gun to him.

"I know your weapon is not dangerous for human. It's useless to point your gun at me," he said again.

"Then why you're scared?" Hikari replied. "You won't put your hands up if you're not scared of my gun,"

"Every human would do so if a gun is pointed right at their head," he replied. "So, what do you want, huntress? Kill me? You hunters are prohibited to harm any humans,"

"Hand over those tablets, now," she ordered.

This time, the man turned his head and gaze at her, "What? You want me to give all this tablets to you?"

Hikari press her gun more at his head. She wants to clarify that she is serious now. And that man is more frighten.

"Even if you threat me like this, I won't give these tablets to you, none of it!" he claimed firmly. "Besides, I bet you won't brave to shoot me. I'm human. You will be punished if you do that,"

Hikari gazes him coolly, "Well, Mr. President gave me no order or prohibition to kill, so it won't be a problem if I shoot someone now, no matter if it's a human or a vampires,"

"Are you crazy?!" he screamed. "You said you want to shoot me?!"

"Yes," Hikari answered with flat tone.

"You hunters don't know anything. If you kill me here, you will get involve into a big trouble! You don't know the result of your action!" he snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"If you shoot me, then these tablets won't be…and these guys will be—

Hikari step backward as fast as she could, for dodging a sudden attack from the front of her. She step back five meters away from her place before. It didn't take a long time for her to know who was attacked her. More over, the attacker is increase now, more and more of them.

"I'm thirsty…"

"Give me more those tablets…I need it…"

'_They walk like zombies…'_ she thought. _'Hm…or I should say…they like puppets.'_

Hikari sees that the human from medical factory, which she talked with few moments ago, has fainted; laid on the ground. He is unconscious, because of that attack. While the man lost his conscious, the people, or actually…the vampires…become uncontrolled.

They look like level E vampires now. Even in her sight, they have no differences with level E; despite they're not ex-human vampires. Although they're ordinary vampires, but their eyes turn red, they're showing their fangs and such a hungry face, just like level E itself.

'_How pathetic,' _

Hikari turns her gaze at look at the red tablets on the ground. If her assumption is right, then the tablets was made by…

"I want those tablets!"

Hikari turns back her gaze with surprised. One of those vampires has jumped out and now he is very close to her, ready to eat her. She didn't realize this sudden attack because she turns her gaze from her true enemy.

'_Damn!'_ she grumbled inside her heart.

There is no way she can avoid this attack. He is too close to her and she has no time to run or dodge it. It's too late…

'_There is no other way. I have to use 'that'…'_

Hikari reaches Ares and pointing it, but it's too late. The vampire is too close to her. He is almost reaches her. The attack cannot be avoided. She must be getting hurt.

…

But actually…Hikari never feels any pain. She didn't get hurt at all. No one touches her. But blood still shed. That vampire is ripped apart before her eyes; torn into pieces by someone. That man has saved her, a man with black hair and wears black cloak that suddenly appear in front of her.

"_I will always by your side," _

Who knows that he would be really fulfilling those words?

"Kaname…" she murmured. Her face is still stoic. "I don't need your help,"

"He almost attacked you," he replied.

"Then let it be. Do you think I would die because of such a scratch?" she shouted.

"Didn't I say that I would be always by your side?" he shouted her back.

Hikari surprised when she received that words. She never expected that Kaname would really realize his own words. She thought that he lied to her. And now Hikari knows that she was wrong.

"Kaname…"

Then Hikari realized one more thing. Kaname didn't come alone. There are two more people with him; a lady with brown-wave hair and a guy with orange hair who throw fire from his hand. She knows them both. They both are noble vampires. The lady is the daughter of Souen family, and the guy is the son of Kain family. What are they doing here?

"Are they your comrades, Kaname?" she asked.

"They just follow me here. I don't know what the best name to call them," he answered.

Hikari watches the battle carefully. It looks like the Souen lady has sort of mind-controller ability, and the Kain guy has flame-controller ability, the special ability that only nobles can obtained. They both attack those wild vampires and Kaname use his sword to torn any vampires who get closer to Hikari.

Hikari has just realized something; something important from Kaname. The sword he uses now is…anti-vampire sword; a sword that reject any vampires who dare to hold it. And the weapon is rejected Kaname as well, it caused his hand turn into nothing but skeleton now. He pushed himself too far.

"Kaname…your hand…" she murmured.

Kaname ignored it. He still slay the vampires without put any care for Hikari. And when there is no vampire left, he's stop, so do both the noble vampires.

"Ruka, Akatsuki, do what I ordered you both," he commanded.

"Understood, Kaname-sama," The Lady named Ruka, answered.

Then, they both go away, left Hikari and Kaname alone now. And now, for the first time, Kaname turns around. He gazes straight at Hikari.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

"You protected your enemy like a fool," she answered.

Hikari gazes at him back. Those dark eyes…have much more things than she knew. But now, the only thing she sees from those eyes is only grief and exhaustion.

"I don't know…" he said in low voice. "…Should I treat you like an enemy?"

"I am hunter and you're the pureblood who committed a murder to another pureblood. You're guilty, that's why all the hunters include me are looking for you. We're enemy now," she explained with stoic face.

"Hikari…"

Slowly, Kaname raise his hand. He moves his hand towards Hikari. He tries to touches Hikari's face. When Hikari conscious about what he wants to do, she become frighten.

_That hand…wants to touch me…he wants to kill me…_

In a flash, Hikari pointing Ares right at his head, before his eyes. She gazes him with such a scared and angry face.

Kaname stopped tries to touch her. He suddenly stopped when Hikari pointd her gun at his head, right in front of his eyes. This girl is really treating him as enemy. She pointed her gun to him without any doubt. But then Kaname sees something on her face. Something appears from her shocked eyes.

Fear…

"Are you afraid of me, Hikari?" he asked.

Hikari doesn't give any answer, she just stay pointing her gun at him. He never expects that Hikari would give him that scary face. It's been long time since he feels this pain. The pain to be afraid and frightened off…the loneliness he hasn't felt for long time…now he has to feel it once more and it came from the girl he hoped not to be afraid of him.

"I see," he said. "I would go back,"

He takes six steps backward and then Hikari put down her guns. She looks calmer now.

"You sure you want to inquire this problem further?" he asked once more.

Hikari gave no answer. For him, that silence means; yes.

"Please be careful…with Shirabuki Sara and everything about that woman," he remarked.

Kaname turns around, prepares himself to go away. But, he has one message left for her.

Kaname turns his gaze, and he stared at Hikari, "I'm sure he doesn't mean to hurt you and you should listen to him,"

A second later, Kaname's body shattered and become hundreds of bats that fly away to the grey sky.

After Kaname's gone, Hikari takes a deep breath of relief. Her heart is still pounding fast and her hands are shivering.

'_Those scenes are still haunting me…'_ she thought.

She turns her gaze to some red tablets which shattered on the ground. It smelt like she thought before.

For now, she has to bring those tablets to Association. Later…who knows what she will do?

.

.

.

**Fuala, that's the end of this chapter.**

**First, thanks for all your reviews. I didn't hope this story would get some followers, added to your favourite, or received some reviews of yours. I thought this story is awful so no one wants to read it. But this is evidence that my story is not that bad.**

**I hope ****Animebunny123**** have seen this story. I want to hear your thought about my first fanfic. Sorry I make Kaname's story. I can't think anything about Zero until now, so I give you the best I have. **

**For ****Anonymous****, whoever you are; please put your names when you review my fic. But thank you for said that my story was interesting :'-) **

**Why did you surprise English is not my first language? For update…hm…I think I can't update it weekly. I will update this fic when I have enough time to write it. For Japanese problem…hahaha…(^v^) Japanese is the second foreign language I learn in my school besides English, and also I like Japanese language, but I didn't add some difficult words here. You may find those words if you're anime lover. Well, I 'm wait for your reviews later.**

**All right minna-san, let me know your opinion in your reviews.**


	10. The Curtain of The Past

**The Curtain of The Past**

Hikari goes to Association by herself. She enters the building and in a second she smells something strange in the air, in the atmosphere as well. This smell is disgusting and makes her sick and it became stronger few days lately.

"The smell is getting stronger..." she murmured. Although hates it, she still focus on her purpose of coming here, so she continue her way along to one room in the centre of the building.

She enters the room of Mr. President; wants to report the result of her mission today. When she comes into that room, Kaien is sitting behind his desk and there is another hunter in front of him. It's Kaito.

"This place...has turned into pureblood's lair..." she murmured.

"Why you not tell your purpose here, Hikari instead of complaining around?" Kaito shouted.

Hikari sighed, "Kaien, I did as you ordered to me and I found the cause of the multiple attacks of vampires," she said.

Kaien looks interested, "Show me,"

Hikari reaches something of her pocket and put it out. She brings those things out of her pocket and shows it before Kaien's eyes. As expected, Kaien is very surprised. Then she put the tablets on his table.

"These new blood tablets are the causal of wild behaviour of the vampires recently," she explained.

"This tablet…" Kaien doesn't look believed her.

Hikari decided to explain further, "This new blood tablets was made by necessary blood, not ordinary blood. This tablet was made by pureblood's blood,"

"Pureblood's blood…Are you sure about that?" Kaien asked. "Where did you know it from?"

"I was never wrong," she shouted him. "I can smell the scent of pureblood in these tablets. If you don't believe me, then proof it yourself,"

"How we could easily believe a vampire-hater like you? You used to kill six nobles and made us deal with those damn councils," Kaito interfered. "Are you sure it's not just your opinion or your suspicion?"

"I'm professional," Hikari shouted him back. "I won't do something only with my feelings or my opinion,"

"That's sounds natural for a lady like you," Kaito admitted.

Hikari decided to not continue her talks with Kaito before it turns into debate. So, she focuses her attention on Kaien and waiting for his decision.

"What's your decision?" she asked.

Kaien reaches the blood tablets, "We will investigate it in lab. For now, you can rest, Hikari. You did your job well,"

"Rest…?" Suddenly Hikari turns her gaze at Kaito. "Do you really want to hold an exam tomorrow?"

"Of course," Kaito answered.

'Then I don't have even a second for rest,' She concluded.

"Don't worry about that exam, Hikari. You can join the exam at the following day. You have to rest now; you must be tired of three-days-non-stop-work," Kaien tried to persuade him not to join the exam.

"I'm fine. I will school tomorrow," she said, then she left the room.

.

.

.

.

**The Following Day**

After did the exam, Hikari leave the class; she feels so tired today. She has absent for four days, included one days of her skipping and she hasn't slept for three nights. She feels so tired…and…her head is dizzy…

'_How pathetic…A non-human creature like me would feel…'_ she grumbles inside her heart.

Meanwhile, Zero is walking in the corridor and meets Hikari in the same corridor. How surprising…Finally that girl is coming again, after four days absent both from her school and her duty as guardian.

"_I've showed something embarrassing, Gomen ne,"_

'That 'sorry' word…did it really out of her coolly mouth?' he thought with unbelievable.

That sad face, that tears when she was crying alone, her words…

"_Hikari wasn't like that. She used to be different when she was little. She was very kind, cheerful, just like the mean of her name itself…"_

Everything about her past…the things she carrying all by herself…Will her coldness melt and wants to show some parts of her past to him? _That girl is really needs some help,_ Zero concluded.

Surprisingly, Hikari suddenly fall in the middle of the corridor. Zero runs quickly towards her. He turns over her body so he can see her face.

"Oi, Hikari! Oi!" he called her, but he got no respond from the girl he called about.

Hikari's eyes are closed. Zero touches her face; her body's temperature is normal. Then he put two fingers on her wrist, her pulse is normal. And then he put two fingers in front of her nose's cavity; she is breathing and sensed normal. Her heartbeat sounds normal too, it means…

She is asleep.

This girl was made him surprised for a moment. He thought something happened to her or she fainted because of exhaustion. Unexpectedly, she just fell asleep. Maybe…she is too tired because of her mission.

.

.

.

When Hikari opens her eyes, the first thing she saw was…white roof. Then she turns over her head to look everything surrounds her; white wall, white roof, the smell of medicine that means one thing…

She is in school clinic.

"Finally you awake," A guy with silver haired and lilac eyes are sitting and staring her from the right side of her bed. He looks serious as usual.

"How long I've been asleep?" she asked him.

"You've been asleep for whole day. Now is our time to do our duty as guardian," he explained.

Usually Hikari would shout back those words, but now she is unable to do that. She never feels this weak before. Her head is dizzying and her entire body feel so painful. Could it be because she hadn't sleep for five days?

Yeah, perhaps so…

"You hadn't sleep more than a day, had you?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," she rejected.

"As expected," he said. "You pushed yourself too far,"

Hikari suddenly become quiet after Zero said those words. And then she tries to wake up from her bed-rest even her head is dizzy and she still exhausted. Once again, she forces herself to do something beyond her ability now.

Hikari stops when she sits on her bed. She stares her own hands with a gaze that cannot easily be understood. Her stares are looks so…deep as if there are many words she wants to say.

"How pathetic…You must be had seen how weak I could be," she grumbled herself. "Even if I have the ability of pureblood, this body is still human body. If I use too much power or go berserk and the vampire's power out of my body, I will be like this. I'm so pathetic, aren't I?"

"Yes, you're so pathetic," he admitted.

"Yeah, that's true—

"Because you're carrying all on your own," he continued.

Hikari is very surprised, "What do you mean, Kiryuu?"

Zero gazes him with stoic face as if he is demanding something from her and until now she hadn't fulfil it yet.

"You act like you could make everything's clear. You carry all on your own, hide those sadness and safe it for yourself, crying alone while embrace your own kneel, and never tell anybody about your past, your problems," he explained. "You're not a god. Even if you're a pureblood, a pureblood still needs someone besides her, you know. This behave of you is make me sick," Zero showed disgusted face in the end of his sentences.

"Kiryuu…"

"I'm sick with your annoying attitude," he continued. "That's why I want to erase those disgusting face from you,"

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked confusedly.

"I mean tell me everything," he asked.

Hikari is squinting her eyes, "What?"

"I want you to tell me everything…about your past," he claimed. "Tell me everything about you; your background, your family, your siblings, your life, and everything else,"

"Why do you want to know such disgusting things?" Hikari sounds unbelievable. It looks like she thought that Zero is toying with her now. "Even I don't want to look back into those moments anymore,"

"At least…doesn't it make you feel a little bit lighter?" he asked her back.

Hikari surprised once more and then they're trapped in some strange silence.

"You also…run away from Yuuki and your feelings as well as I are. The way you speak was just like…you can solve all my problems," she said. "Moreover, shouldn't you hate me to my core? I'm the same thing that had killed your family and warped your life,"

Zero sighed, "I don't know. In my sight you're not like a pureblood at all side, and you're not sensed like pureblood,"

Hikari is confused now. Actually she is very confused. It is the first time there is somebody who cares about her even just a little. What she supposed to do? Should she grant her wish…or…just ignore it and stay keep all of her burden on her own again?

"I can't tell you," she answered.

"Is that so?"

"But I can show you," she cut him before he could continue. "I'll bring you to my past, so you'd be sure that there aren't any lies that come from my mouth,"

Zero keeps quiet.

"Now, come closer," she commanded him. "Let me touch your shoulders at least,"

Zero obeys Hikari's ommand without any protest out of his mouth. He comes closer to her until that girl could reach him with his hand.

Hikari raises her hands and then she can reaches Zero and put her hands on his shoulders.

The last thing Zero feels is his body was dragged in.

.

.

.

**In Ichijou's Mansion.**

Ichijou Takuma decided to visit his own Mansion. There is nothing left to see in that mansion. That mansion had ruined already but he doesn't know why his feet were walking to this mansion. It feels like…there is something from those ruins which still can be seen. There is something left in those ruins and he believed that.

Takuma walks among the ruins carefully. He walks to the area that supposed to be living room, guest room, ballroom, hall, stairs to the basement, and then…the door that lead to a secret place in the centre of this mansion.

Takuma is standing on the floor that there used to be a door standing here. This is…the entrance to Hikari's secret place…where her sister was imprisoned and caged like a bird.

Now, there is nothing left but memories…

"Ichijou…"

Takuma turns around and shocked. There is someone else besides him here. It's impossible, as far as he remember, he came here alone. But now there is another guy with dark-haired and reddish eyes staring at him with calm face.

"Kaname…" he called his name with shocked. "Why you're here?"

Kaname steps forward, "I don't want to do anything bad. I just want to have some talks with you here,"

"What do you want to talk me with?" Takuma asked.

"It's about Hikari," he answered. "I want you to tell me everything that had happened. The things that had changed Hikari into someone absolutely different from the girl she used to be,"

"_Gomen…Kaname" _Takuma said. "It's my entire fault. I want to tell you everything but Sara-san would—

"I've blocked her powers so she cannot hear any of our conversation here," Kaname explained. "I know you weren't lying that time. But what exactly had happened, Ichijou?"

Ichijou Takuma fell face into his hands with frustrated. He is out of breath so sudden, the scenes of those days are dancing within his mind, giving him inerasable guilty.

Minutes later, he can control himself better. Takuma is calmer now, but still he feels he can't share those sins with Kaname, his best friend.

"I hope I could resist Ojii sama's words back then…" he wandered. "That day…when my hand was tainted by her blood…and guilty for the first time…"

.

.

.

**Fuala, that is end of this chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, because the next chapter would tell about Hikari's past.**

**But also, I'm reconsidering to put a side story after this chapter.**

**Hm…what do you think?**

**Well, see you next chapter and leave your reviews here…!**


	11. Side Story: Excuse me sir

**Hi, this is the side story I told you about. It happens at the same timeline when chapter 9 ended.**

**Hm…about the main character in this side story…you must be can guest who is it, right?**

**So, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Don't forget to leave your reviews**

**NB: Keisatsu = policeman**

**Excuse me, sir...**

In the middle of a city, a guy with black-short-haired and a pair of black-round-eye with grey cloak is standing in the middle of town square. He has stood there for three hours; reading the map in his hands. He reads that map very carefully. His eyes are narrowing and he frown his forehead to read his map more carefully. It looks like he doesn't want to miss anything in his map.

"Excuse me, sir…" Suddenly someone slapped his shoulders and it makes him almost jump out.

The guy turns over and figures out that the police was the one who slapped his shoulders just now.

"What's the matter, keisatsu-san?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no, sir, you, didn't," the policeman shouted. "I just want to know why you're here. You've stood here for three hours. Is there anything I can help you with, sir?"

The guy scratches the back of his head that actually doesn't itch at all, "Hm…actually…I'm looking some place here. My friend said that 'it' was here; in this city,"

"What kind of place, sir? May be I could find it for you," The policeman suggested.

"Well, I'm looking for an academy. My friend is the chairman," the guy said.

"Academy…? Er…there are many academies in this city, sir," the policeman said.

"What? But this map said that there are only two academies in this city included the academy of my friend," the guy shouted and shows his map to the police.

"May I look your map for a while, sir?" the policeman asked.

"Sure," the guy permitted him to check his map out.

The policeman examines the map very carefully. He is looking the every inch of the map with serious face. One minutes later, he finds out something; and it makes him sweat dropped in his place.

"Sir…" the policeman said and hand over the map to the guy.

"What's wrong, keisatsu-san?" the guy asked. "Is there anything wrong with my map? That is he map of this city, right?"

"No, you're right. This IS the map of this city, but sir…" the policeman explained. "This is this city's map from fifty years ago, sir,"

The guy listen those words with a gaping mouth. He cannot believe of what the policeman said. That mean…

"Fifty years…ago…I can't believe it…" The guy was very shocked to hear this news. He didn't know that his map is…from fifty years ago…

"Is…is that true?" The guy asked the police.

"If you don't believe me, then please handle this map, sir," the policeman asked.

"All right," the guy obeyed the policeman's request.

Then, the policeman takes out a paper from his pocket. He spreads the paper out in front of their eyes. The paper is a map; a map of the same city, actually. But the map of the policeman is looks different from the map which the guy's obtain.

"Look very carefully!" the policeman ordered. And then he point some place in his map. The place which the policeman is pointing on his map aren't exist in the guys' map; shows that the two maps are very different maps.

"In your map there are only two school's buildings, but in my map there are thirteen school buildings now. There isn't cinema, restaurant, or shopping centre in your map, but in my map those places are in the centre of this city. Moreover, most of the road here has changed since five years ago," the policeman explained while he point some spot in his map and compare it with the guy's map. "In short, your map is useless, sir,"

The guy sweat dropped and jaw drop like a fool; has just being conscious about his own stupidity. Then he collide his own head to the nearest wall for many times.

"Stupid! Stupid! You stupid!" he grumbles to himself.

The policeman saw his misbehave with sweat dropped in his place. He tried to stop the guy before he kills himself. Fortunately, the guy could be calm easily.

"It's okay, sir," Then the policeman thinking for a while, "What is the name of the academy you're looking for, sir?"

"Hm…Cross Academy," the guy answered.

"Oh, so you're looking for that private academy!" The policeman seems to be know about the academy that the guy's is looking for now.

"You know where it is, Mr. Policeman?" the guy asked.

"Of course," the policeman answered. "You just have to go straight to the country side. The academy is in the south-east side of this city,"

"_Arigatou gozaimashita,_" The guy bowed before the policeman.

"_Dou itashimashite_. Very well then," the policeman said. "Do you remember my instruction, sir? If you follow my instruction just now, you will never get lost here,"

"Yes, I remember, keisatsu-san," the guy answered.

"Then, you do no longer need my help here. And I have to come back to my daily patrol. So long, sir," the policeman said and then he prepared to leave the place.

"_Chotto matte kudasai, keisatsu-san!_" The guy suddenly stopped the policeman before he leaves the place.

"What's again, sir?" the policeman asked.

"Er…which one is the south-east?" the guy asked innocently.

The policeman was very surprised, "Sir, don't say that you're totally…don't know which direction you have to choose…"

The guy sweat dropped on his place, "Actually, yes…I don't know a single thing,"

The policeman stares at this-lost-guy with unbelievable gaze. He can't believe that there is still someone like him who couldn't compare which is the north, west, south, and east. If not because of fortune, this guy would be already dead. But the policeman feels pity for him and decided…

"All right, then. I will accompany you to Cross Academy. It's not far from here," the policeman said.

Then the guy gave him a very deep bowed, _"Doomo Arigatou gozaimashita, keisatsu-san_. I'm sorry for troubling you this much!"

"It's okay. It's okay. Everyone can get lost sometimes, right?"

.

.

.

"So, this is the first time you come to this city, sir?" the policeman asked the guy who is walking behind him.

"That's right, keisatsu-san," The guy admitted.

"Is your home far from here?" the policeman asked again.

"Yeah, far enough,"

"Next time you have to be more careful, sir. When you confused or you thought you get lost, don't be hesitate to call a police. If not, you may meet a thief or robber here, sir," The policeman gave him advice.

"Thanks for your advice, keisatsu-san. I would remember it," The guy answered. "But instead of meeting a thief, the most scary thing I'm afraid to be happen is…got lost like this, keisatsu-san,"

"Yeah, you're right. When you lost, anything bad could be happening, right?" The policeman joked.

Then they both laugh together like buddies.

Suddenly the guy feels another presence around them. His confused and stupid face has disappeared; turn into a very serious and stoic face.

"By the way, sir…I don't know your name yet…" The policeman turned over and saw no one behind him.

"Sir…?" The policeman is looking around. He tries to find the man that was just walking behind him, but he found nothing.

"Could it be…that man is lost again?" the policeman murmured and sweat dropped. "Sir, where are you?"

And then, the policeman begins to find the-lost-guy.

.

.

.

Actually, that lost-guy wasn't getting lost again. He was separating himself with the policeman in the purpose so the policeman could be saved. Why the policeman could be saved? Because the presence he felt back then…it wasn't human's presence.

"Show yourself!" The guy ordered with firm tone.

At the beginning, it's look like nothing about to be happen. No one's appeared or answer him. But then, something attacks the guy from the top of the buildings. It jumped down right to him; targets him. He dodged it successfully.

He was just taking breath a sigh of relief when surprisingly he received another attack from his back. And this time, again, he dodged it successfully.

"You must be kidding…" the guy murmured.

Right now, in front of him, there are two new creatures. Those creatures are looking him with very hungry and wild gaze through their red-crimson coloured eyes. The fangs that appear from their mouth show how's hungry they're now.

The guy smirked, "Well, who knows that this city is more crowd than I thought before?"

"A human…" the creature said.

"What a delicious looking human…" The other creature said.

The guy sighed, "What an annoying vampires…"

Those two vampires don't waste their time. They attack the guy from two different sides; from the front and from the back side of him. The vampire's movement is faster than human and they looks like want to devour him as soon as possible. Even so, the guy looks so calm. Even when the death is already in front of him, he is still calm. Actually, he is too calm for a normal human who is attacked by two vampires…

It's simple answer; because he is not a normal human at all.

The guy takes two handguns out from his cloak and pointing it to the vampires. He releases two shoots to the vampires but both vampires can dodged it easily. The vampires disperse and once again attack him from two different sides; from the right and left side. The guy turns over instantly and points his guns to the vampires; directly to their hearts. He releases two shoots again and now his bullets successfully pierce their bodies; strikes their heart in their chest. In a flash, both vampires turn into white dust and disappear.

The guy sighed and puts back his guns into his cloak.

"Huh…I have to points my gun even in a holiday like this…" he sighed.

And then, the guy just realized his own position right then. He is looking around with very confused gaze and sweat dropped on his place.

"I've lost again…" he said sadly. "Now where should I go? These buildings are look similar each other…"

"Sir…! Is that you?"

There is a similar voice called him. The guy turns around and found out that the policeman is running towards him. The guy is crying gladly.

"_Yokatta, keisatsu-san…"_ he said gladly.

The policeman looks fatigue and out of breath, "I've been looking for you everywhere. I'm afraid you lost again, sir,"

"Yes, I've lost again, keisatsu-san. I'm glad you found me," the guy admitted. "I don't know where I suppose to go,"

"Next time watch your way carefully, sir. Don't get separate from me again as long as you haven't arrived at your place yet!" The policeman remained.

"_Moshiwake arimasen, keisatsu-san_. This time I wouldn't go ahead anymore," The guy vowed.

"All right, but how could you went to this area, sir? No one wants to come to this area. You're lucky nothing happened to you, sir," The policeman stated.

"Yeah, I'm so lucky, I guess," the guy admitted. "I got lost twice and you helped me twice. I'm lucky I met a policeman like you,"

"It's nothing. I just do my duty as a police, sir," The policeman ignored. "Well, let's continue our trip, sir!"

"Let's go!" The guy agreed.

And then they continue their trip to an academy called Cross Academy. But suddenly, the policeman remembered something.

"Sir, I don't know your name yet," the policeman said. "May I know your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, keisatsu-san," the guy said. "My name is Arashi,"

"Arashi?" the policeman repeated.

"Yes," the guy said. "My name is Iumeria Arashi,"

.

.

.


	12. The Memories: The Girl Named Hikari

**Hi, it's me again.**

**Now, I would like to present for you, the trilogy of Hikari's past.**

**I want to part this story in 3 chapters, each chapter would be named 'the memories: …'**

**Well, happy reading, everyone!**

**The Memories: The Girl Named Hikari**

Zero feels there are many memories enter his mind at the same time.

'_I see…so these are Hikari's memories…'_

**Hikari's POV**

I don't know anything since the beginning. I don't know; who were my parents, when I was born, or why I've been placed in this glasses jail. The only thing I know was...I'm alive and my name is Hikari.

My name is Ichijou Hikari. I was born in Ichijou's family, one of the most powerful noble families in council, which was what my brother said. I don't know whether it was true or not.

I don't know how many family member I had about. The only family member I know was my brother and my grandfather. My grandfather is almost being forgotten, because he never showed himself before me unless he wants to pick up my brother.

My brother is the only family member I knew well. He always come to my jail, brings me some stuffs from the outside such as books, pictures, and flower which looks so amazing in my sight. Because of him, I never felt lonely or bored even imprisoned like this.

My brother was a very nice person. He loved me very much, and so does me. I could no longer count how many times he said 'sorry' to me because he felt guilty of his inability to took me outside. Because of this behave of him, I never asked him why I was being imprisoned here, why our grandfather doesn't had any care about me, or…

Why we both so different…

I thought the answers of my questions are in my last question.

'_Why I'm different?'_

I've been conscious about it for long time. The difference between me and my brother became clearer recently. May be…that's why I was being imprisoned here and that's why my grandfather doesn't care about me.

Actually, I don't want to think about it but the longer I thought…the more I felt different.

Something's wrong. Day by day, I feel we're became more different each other. My brother is sensed just like my grandfather. I know they're vampire. But me…I didn't sense like them. I always wanders…am I truly my brother's sister? Then why I was born different? Am I the only one who likes this?

For the first time since I was born, I felt a little bit lonely. It's not because my brother is getting seldom visit me, but it's more a lot because of my difference.

Being alone…that's not a good feeling to felt…

But one day...a boy with dark haired and dark coloured eyes came to my jail. We stared each other in same confusedness. I don't know who this boy was…he was look as old as my brother, moreover…I feel…

He sensed just like me…

"Who are you?" I faced the boy and asked him.

The boy gazed me with confused gaze and then, "Who are you?" he asked me back.

BUGH!

I throw my watering can onto his small head and punch him several times angrily.

"I asked you! Don't ask me back, you stranger!" I snapped.

"Stranger…?" He repeated my word. And then I stopped my attacks on him.

"Yes, you're a stranger!" I pointed him right in front of his nose. "If you're not stranger, then what are you? What do you want? Or…could it be…you're…"

My mind went to some scary thought. I'm narrowing my eyes faintly and gaze him suspiciously, "You're a thief, aren't you?" I'm still pointing my finger on him.

"Excuse me, but I'm not a thief…" he shouted.

"You're lies! There would be no thief who says that they're a thief!" I snapped.

"I'm not lies. I went ahead from Ichijou back then, and then I found this room," he explained.

"Ichijou?" I repeated the name. "You knew my brother?"

"Brother?" he repeated my word.

"I see. If you know my brother, then you're not a thief at all," I concluded. "Okay, I'll let you stay here for a while until my brother finds you here. The best thing to do when you got lost is waiting on your stood place, right?"

I take back my watering can and refill it. In a second I already busy with my flowers.

The boy wasn't lie at all. But he lied when he said that he was lost. I knew it and I let it be. I didn't sense any bad will inside his heart so I think it'll be fine to let him here. It'll be just fine.

"Excuse me…" The boy interfered.

"What?"

"Are you really Ichijou's sister?" he asked. "Ichijou never told me that he had a sister,"

I stopped watering my flowers and turn over, faced him again, "Well, I don't know whether it's true or not; whether I'm his biological sister or not. It doesn't matter for me. All I know was just…he is my brother and I am happy with it,"

"I think you're his biological sister," he said. "You sensed like him, and you both have the same golden hair and emerald eyes…"

When he said that, I stares my own hair. Its golden haired, just like what he said. It's the same as the hair that my brother's had.

"If you already had sure about it, why did you ask again?" I asked him confusedly. "You're so weird,"

"By the way…why you're here?" he asked again. "I mean…Did they hide you here? Because you never show yourself even though you're Ichijou's sister…"

I sighed, "Don't you feel any difference when you see me?" I asked him. "Aren't I felt different with my brother?"

And then I see the change on his expression. He looks understand of what I'm saying.

"You're the same kind as my brother and my grandfather. You're vampire," I said and made him very surprised.

"How did you know?" he asked confusedly.

I smiled to him, _"Watashi mo wakaranai yo._ I just know it, that's all. Is it strange?"

"Yes. Most of humans couldn't separate who is the vampire and the human unless it's vampire hunter. The vampire hunters possess some difference power from ordinary human, they have more sensitive feelings," he explained.

"How could you born like this…? Born as human?" he asked.

"I don't know,"

"But you're not an ordinary human. Human couldn't know I'm vampire that easily," he shouted.

"Yeah, is it that weird?"

"Yes,"

Is that so?

"Yeah, it's hurt and lonely when I realized how big the difference between me and my brother. I often cried too," I admitted. "Huh…I don't want to talk about it further!"

We both suddenly quiet for a while and then he broke the silence.

"I don't know your name yet…" he said suddenly.

"My name is Hikari. Ichijou Hikari," I introduced my name. "And you?"

"Kaname. Kuran Kaname," he answered.

"Kuran?" I repeated. "My brother used to tell me about that name. If there is no mistaken…that mean you're the descendant of the leader family of the purebloods?"

"Yes," he answered.

That time I saw something on his face. He seems doesn't happy when I mentioned about the background of his family. That was the answer of the strong presence of him that I've felt since the beginning. If not because of his strong presence, I couldn't believe he is a pureblood because…

"Are you afraid of me now?" he asked.

Suddenly I felt some scary aura in the air. He spreads some dark aura around him and makes the atmosphere goes darker. His face looks cruel and cold now and he narrows his eyes faintly, look at me with very unfriendly gaze; very different with his face one minute ago.

"Yeah, you're scary," I admitted honestly. "But you're not scary enough to make me afraid of you,"

He surprised and become quiet, so I continue…

"My grandfather is scarier than you," I said bluntly. "Besides, you don't look like the pureblood I've ever imagined before. I thought the pureblood could scarier than this one,"

"Why—

"Kaname!"

We both look to the same direction five meters far from our place. There is another boy with golden haired and emerald eyes who comes towards us. He runs as fast as he can do.

"Onii-sama!" I called him. That's my brother, Ichijou Takuma.

My brother stops right in front of us. He is out of breath and exhausted.

"Yokatta. I finally found you!" he said.

"Onii-sama, you know this boy?" I asked him despite of the fact that I already knew the boy.

My brother has taken back his strength. And then he looks both of us by turns with confused gaze. He looks can't believe with what he is seeing right now and trying to find something to say.

"You both already…" he stuttered suddenly. "…you already knew each other?"

Both Kaname and I are looking each other's face.

"Not really," I answered. "But at least I know who he is,"

My brother takes a deep breathe and then he looks at Kaname with apologetic look.

"Ichijou, you never told me that you have a sister," Kaname said.

"It's…it's so complicated, Kaname," My brother looks troubled to find the right words. "My sister…she is…"

"Onii-sama!" I called him once again to get his attention.

My brother is snapped and looks at me. Now I got his attention.

"Is this boy you're friend?" I asked him.

"Y-yes," he answered.

"Good!" I yelled happily. After that, I slapped Kaname's back, "I thought this boy was a thief. But after heard you said that I'm sure this boy is a good boy. Because Onii-sama's friend also my friend too,"

"Hikari…" My brother looked surprised.

"So, are we friends now, Kaname?" I asked the boy.

"Friends? Um…I—

"Very well, then!" I cut him before he finished his sentences and once again slapped his back. "From now on, we're friend. Um…as friend…I have to have a proper name for you…"

"Proper name…? Is it too fast?—

"How about Kana-chan?" I suggested to Kaname.

Both my brother and Kaname are very surprised. They're freezing like iceberg. No one speak or complain. They're just staring at me with shocked face.

"All right, it's decided! From now on, I'll call you Kana-chan!" I decided. "And you may call me whatever you want, Kana-chan!"

Kaname looked very shocked, "Ka-kana…chan?" he stammered. "You called me a thief, slapped my back, and gave me that funny name in the same day…you're really—

My brother suddenly laughed, "That's sounds good for you, Kaname,"

"Ichijou…you too…" Kaname looks more shocked when he realized that there is no one by his sides anymore, even Ichijou. Everyone in that room is laughed at his new proper name.

Actually, I made this joke on purpose. I don't want my brother told some sad and private things here, in front of his friends. Besides, Kaname and I are met today accidentally. May be we will never meet again, especially if Onii-sama told Ojii-sama about this.

Onii-sama could tell him the whole story next time, not in a place and at a time like this.

.

.

.

"Don't say that you lost again today," I said in cold voice to a boy who stands next to me.

The boy stays quiet. It is the same boy as yesterday. I never expect he would come again today. Now, is there anything he wants to say for evasion?

I decided to face the boy, "What are you doing here?"

He stays quiet. Nothing's out of his mouth. He is silence like a statue. This attitude of him is making me irritated.

"Fine, then! Do whatever you want, but don't disturb me!" Finally I decided to not have any concerned about him and let him stands there.

I'm doing my daily activities of take care all flowers in this room while he is stands watching me from his place. He didn't make any movement, but minutes later, he walks aim to me.

"You…takes care all these flowers yourself?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you see someone else besides me who would take care all of this?" I answered.

He is quiet again. Truly…what does he want here?

"You such a weird pureblood," I claimed.

"What do you mean?" He sounds doesn't mad at all.

I turned my body and faced him again. I found no mad on his face. He looks as calm as water.

"I know you knew it," I stated.

"Know…what?"

"Onii-sama…has already told you everything about me, right? I could hear it from here. Everything you both were talking about," I remarked.

"_Kaname…now you know that I have a sister. And you know that my sister is different from me…from us. She was different from the very start. I thought that must be a mistake…I thought there must be a time when her powers as vampire awake, but when my power of vampire awoke…she didn't…until now. She is totally human. I know I'm not supposed to hide and jailed her like this, but I need some times, Kaname. Until that time, please keep this as a secret between us. I hope you won't ever go ahead from me anymore in my mansion. And, Kaname…please…don't ever go to Hikari's room anymore,"_

"As far as I remembered, Onii-sama has warned you not to come here anymore," I remained him.

Kaname didn't give any answer. I regarded it as 'yes'

"You're…a pureblood…but yet…you visit something like me here twice. Don't you have any disgusted feelings of me? I'm just weirdo that born from vampires. Why a pureblood like you…drag yourself closer to me?" I murmured.

"I don't know. I just want to come here, that's all," he answered. "And may be…there are something from you that makes me curious,"

"_Soo ka?_ Yeah, actually…I don't have any right to forbid you to come here. You're Onii-sama's best friend after all," I said and gave him a smile. "Is this meaning that we're friends now?"

I think my question is surprising him for a second, but then he looks calm again.

"I think we can be a friend," he remarked.

"So you don't mind if you have such a friend like me, pureblood?" I asked.

"Not really,"

I smiled to him, "Is this meaning that I can call you Kana-chan?"

Suddenly Kaname's face is changing. He looks much objected with that proper name.

"Oh, c'mon…you're cute with that name, Kana-chan," I persuaded him.

Ever since that day, Kaname and I became close and closer each other. He came to my prison everyday, as many as my brother's did. He often came with my brother and we spent our times together. One day…when Onii-sama wasn't there with us…

.

.

.

There was a strange feeling I feel every time around Kaname. I never had any braveness to say that because I'm afraid I would disturbed him with those silly questions. But now, I think its fine to say it to him.

"Kana-chan…" I called the boy who sits next to me.

"What?"

"It's make me curious since the first time we met," I said.

"What's make you curious?" he asked confusedly.

I takes a deep breath once and then faced him, "Kana-chan, where in the world are you?"

Kaname look very surprised, "What do you mean?"

"Well, All I can see here is just your physical body. I can't see the true you anywhere. Its looks like…you're not here with me," I explained.

"I don't understand…" he said.

I continued, "I felt something different from you. I don't know why but I think you're not a pureblood. Although I never met any pureblood besides you, but I'm sure of what I'm feeling now," I explained further.

"If you're think that I'm not a pureblood, then what you think I am?" he asked.

"Well…" I tried to found the right words. "I feel you're stronger and scarier…that's what I'm feeling,"

He smiled mysteriously, "Scarier…huh?"

"Kana-chan…your smile is scary. It makes me Goosebumps, please don't smiles like that," I murmured.

"Hikari…you are…" Then he sighed. "I cannot judge a book by its cover. You are older than you supposed to be, Hikari,"

"So, you want to tell me?" I asked.

"It's going to be a long story," he remarked.

"You don't have to say," I shouted. "You just have to…"

I raise his hand up and raise my own hand too. And then our palms of hand meet each other and become one.

"Kana-chan…actually…ever since the beginning, I felt something strange between us," I admitted.

"What kind of feelings?" he asked.

The silence keeps me for a while, I doubt to say the truth, but finally…

"I feel like…we're the same," I said.

"How weird…" he murmured

"What?" I asked madly.

"You the feel the same as me," he said. "When I met you for the first time, I feel we're the same. I thought I was the only one who feels it,"

I dazed like stupid, "You feel it too?" And then I smiled happily, "Yokatta!"

After that I remember my own purpose, "And now…"

I bring myself entered the memories of Kaname. His memories were deeper than I thought as the depth of the sea. It's almost too easy to do. His memories flew into me just like the stream of a river.

That time, I finally knew who Kaname was. Then I knew why he felt different, stronger, and scarier. It's because…he is not pureblood…or at least…not the ordinary one.

He was the ancestor; the first of our race. Of course I was surprised but it didn't stop me. I entered his memories deeper and deeper. I saw great amount of sorrowful memories. I saw with my own eyes…all fragments of his memories; the suffered because of immortality, the sad history between human and vampires, all ignorance he had accepted from all humans who were afraid of him, and…a hooded woman that was always by his side.

'_Me too…I don't hate humans either, Kaname…'_

That woman was very beautiful and kind. I felt Kaname's old feelings come to me…The feelings like that woman was a big importance for him, the feelings of someone he worried about, the feelings of wanting to care about her…and the regrets of loosing her…

I understand now. That hooded woman had sacrificed herself for becoming the parents; the core of all hunters weapon nowadays. The woman whom Kana-cahn's heart is belongs to. Memories by memories flew into me. Kaname always stood by human's side for long time even after that woman's death. And then, he fell into deep slumber.

But ten thousand years later he had awakened with someone else's body. That's why he felt different. But now he found new light in his life. He has some friends now, and someone he must protect. But still…he suffers from his immortality.

I pull back my hand of him. That's enough for me. Then we both staring each other in silence. Nobody speaks until suddenly my tears shed unstoppably.

"Why you're crying?" he asked me.

"I'm crying because I'm sad, you idiots!" I said angrily.

"Why you're sad?" he asked again.

"You had suffered many times alone. You carried those entire burdens by yourself. That must be hurt, but you never cried. How could you stand from those feelings?" I sobbed. "You smile when you want to cried and you act cruel when you actually the kind one. You lied to many people and to yourself. This nature of yours is so irritating!"

"Thanks,"

Suddenly my cries stopped. I gaze him confusedly I see Kaname's face become smoother as if some burden has out of his chest.

"Thanks for crying for me, Hikari," he repeated again.

I wiped away my tears. I don't want to cry anymore.

"It's okay," I claimed.

"So that's why I felt we're the same, Hikari," Kaname stated. "It looks like, it has some cycle every ten thousands years,"

Finally I knew something. Although I don't know why I was born like this, at least I know that…

I bring the power of the ancestors inside my body; the ancestor of vampire kind. Kaname and I are the same.

"But you sensed me as human, don't you?" I asked him.

"Yes," he admitted. I heard some apologetic tone in his voice. "You were born different like me and the others,"

"But it's too weird…" I stated. "…to possess the ancestor's power within human's body,"

.

.

.

Nothing changes since that day. Even though I already knew what I am, I'm still hoping that I was never born different. Of course I didn't tell anybody about this, even my brother. This is a secret between me and Kana-chan only.

And one day, when Kaname didn't come to my room, some men came to me. They said Ojii-sama allowed me to come out that day. I was very happy because finally I would go out of my prison to the outside world for the first time.

But, that's the beginning of the nightmare…

.

.

.

**Fuala, **

**This is the longest I've ever write (-.-')**

**Sorry about the ending. **

**Next chapter would tell you further.**

**Well, mind to R&R?**


	13. The Memories: Brother and Sister

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri. All characters and storyline are belonging to Hino Matsuri. I'm just own my OC's**

**I just want to say; Happy reading, everyone!**

**The Memories: Brother and Sister**

**Takuma's POV**

I was always hiding something from everyone; from every of my comrades even from my best friend. This is something that only I, grandfather, and all the servants in my house knew about; the secret about a girl who lived beneath our mansion, deep inside the basement, in the secret room in our mansion.

It's a secret about the existence of a girl who was born as…my young sister.

The first time she was born I was surprised and thought it must be a mistake or something, because…I sense…my young sister…was born as a human. I thought it was a mistake. There is no way a noble vampire like my family could bear a human baby. May be I was too tired or something so I sensed her as a human. But the following day, I still sensed her as human. But the following days, the following moths, and the following years…until now…she is still a human.

Nothing changes from her. Even she isn't absorbing someone's life energy like the other young vampires do. She has no powers of vampires. She is pure human. I thought there will be a time when her powers as vampire could awaken, but until now…it never happens. Finally I have to accept the most terrible nightmare I could ever imagine…to have a sibling from different kind.

I couldn't accept it at the first time and tried to reject her. But when my grandfather reject her so much, placed her in a secret room in basement, erased her name from our family tree, and never regarded her as his granddaughter, I feel some pity for her. I thought it must be the intuition of a brother. Every day I came to look after her and playing with her sometimes. Fortunately, my grandfather placed her in sort kind of glasses room, so she could still saw the sky and the sun, and planted some flowers to spend her times there.

Day by day my feeling as brother grew up and bigger towards her. I do care about her and loved her as my sister. She became someone with big importance for me.

I used to ask my grandfather to let her out, but my grandfather always refuse it. He never allowed me to let my sister out of her prison. I feel sad for her, but there is nothing I can do about it.

My sister herself…she was a cheery girl. She always smile cheerily to me every day I came to look her. She never showed any kind of sad or minded face; she like being pleasant to be let to living there in that glasses-shining prison. But as her brother, I knew…she must be feeling lonely because of lived alone. No one's ever came there besides me and she never had any friends or someone to talk with but the flowers she had taken care about. I knew she feels sad sometimes but she hide it with her smile. And that smile which stands on her sadness makes me hurt.

One day I confess my worried towards her,

"Hikari, forgive me," I begged.

"What did you say, Onii-sama? Why did you say such thing so sudden?" she asked confusedly.

"I…I can never persuade Ojii-sama to let you out even for an hour. I can do nothing.

"Onii-sama…"

"I'm such a useless brother. You must be regret for having a useless brother like me. I'm sorry for born as your brother, Hikari," I said.

"Onii-sama…!"

"Hikari..I—

PLAKK!

"Ouch!" I screamed. Suddenly Hikari slapped my cheek hardly. That's hurt.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Because that sad expression doesn't suit for you, Onii-sama," Hikari answered.

I surprised of what she said, "Hah?" I gapped.

Then Hikari touches my face. She touches me and caresses my cheek softly. I saw her staring me while smiling to me.

"Onii-sama I knew was a very cheerful person. He always smiles to everyone he dears so much. I like when you smile, Onii-sama. That's why; don't ever feel sad for me, Onii-sama. Besides, you're not handsome anymore when you make that sad face,"

"I'm sad because I'm care about you, Hikari. I'm your brother," I shouted.

"I know," Hikari admitted. "But I would be glad if you're smile for me instead of feel sad for me,"

"Hikari…"

"I feel guilty if you fall into sorrow for me. I feel like…I've taken those smiles away from you. I feel like…all sorrow in your life was because of me…only me…because of my existence," she explained with apologetic face.

"Hikari…don't say—

"I knew it. You don't have to say it twice. But if you really care about me, please…smile for me," she explained.

Her answered makes me surprised.

"I can't forbid you of feel sad or crying, but promise me…you won't sad for long time. You would smile again for me. Because…your sad face is hurting me, Onii-sama," Hikari remarked.

I can't understand. Even with her condition; imprisoned and had her own grief, she still can smile and also asked me to smile for her. How could she be so strong? Even she never showed any kind of sadness in front of me today. But when she said that my sadness was hurting her…she wasn't lying. I could see her worried towards me through her eyes.

That's why I…I will…

I embrace her tightly, "I promise, Hikari. I promise only for you,"

"Yokatta!" she replied and then she embraced me back.

I embraced her tighter, _'Forgive me Hikari. I couldn't do anything for you. Forgive me. But I promise I won't stop trying! Someday you definitely get out of here. I promised, Hikari,'_

"Onii-sama…actually…you're not really can't do anything for me. The truth is…you've done something for me already and that was very meaningful for me," Hikari whispered.

I release her quickly, "Hah? What did you say?"

"It's really. I'm not lying. You've done something for me already," she remarked.

"What are you talking about? I've done nothing," I shouted.

"Yes, you've done something," Hikari said. "You always be here…by my side. That was very meaningful to me. Thank you very much for born as my brother,"

Her words made my heart tremble and I won't forget those words…forever. I promised in my heart that I will always stand by her side as long as I'm alive.

Again I see her smile to me.

That day…I know…those smiles are…

Hikari is smile for me…only for me. She smiled so I don't have to be worried about her. She smiled so I couldn't be sad. She tried to raise me up. She did it for me. It wasn't fake smile. She was really smiling and happy.

Because…she knew that she won't be alone forever…She knew that I will always by her side.

.

.

.

"Ojii-sama, could you please reconsidering once more?" I begged to my grandfather one day.

"Takuma, my words are absolute. That thing will be there forever. You can never bring something like that to the outside," Ichijou Asatou stated.

"Don't say like Hikari is just a thing! She is also your grandchild!" I shouted.

"I don't remember to have a human in my family. You are my only grandson, Takuma. Nothing else," he stated. "That thing is not my granddaughter!"

"Hikari is not—

"You dare against me, Takuma?" Suddenly Ojii-sama glared me with such very scary glare. He spreads some dark aura around him; made me shivering and feel hopeless.

"No, Ojii-sama. But—

"Good," Then he put his hands on my shoulders, "You're good boy, aren't you, Takuma?"

"Yes," I said hopelessly.

"Good," he said. "You're my only grandson. You're the only heir of Ichijou family. No one else,"

"Yes,"

'_Again…I can't do anything,'_ I grumbled inside my heart.

"By the way, Takuma…there is someone who wants to meet you out there," he said.

"Who is it?" I asked confusedly, because as long as I remember, I have no schedule today.

"Let me show you," My grandfather gave me a signal to follow him. And I really follow him. It looks like he want me t go to somewhere place.

I wander who is my guest?

That time I don't know anything. I just know that I had a guest who was waiting for me and my grandfather made my guest waiting in somewhere else place. It's weird because my grandfather usually ask guests to stay in living room, but now…no one in guest room. I wander what kind of guest I have now? Is it waiting in the outside?

We both keep walking and walking through the corridor, dining room, and finally we arrived at our back yard.

'Is there really any guest here?' I wandered. It's a strange place to welcome a guest.

And then, I saw it. It's behind the trees; within the shadows…There are some guys in black clothes stand…like surrounding something…or someone…

I know these guys. They're the member of the council. They're my grandfather's subordinate. What are they doing here?

"Ichiou-sama, Takuma-sama," They greeted us both and gave us deep bow.

Suddenly I smell scent of blood. And the worst is…I know whose blood it is…This is Hikari's blood scent…

"Is everything fine so far?" My Grandfather asked.

"Yes. The final blow would finish it quickly," One of the subordinates said.

'_Final blow…? What are they talking about? And why this scent is getting stronger?'_

"Takuma-sama, please accept this. It's belong to you," One of the subordinates then gave me my sword; my own sword. But strangely…now the body of my sword are coloured red. It's covered by blood…and that blood is smelt like Hikari's blood.

"Takuma…" My grandfather suddenly said. When he called my name I felt like my entire body has been tied by invisible rope. My body becomes tight and my hands are shivering.

That tone…if he use that way of talking…that means…he will give me an irrefutable order.

"You will do anything for our family's sake, won't you?" My grandfather asked me.

"Yes,"

"Then, finish her. Erase that trash from our family forever," he commanded me as expected. "She is just a disgraceful being, s shame for our family,"

'She…? Is he talking about Hikari?' I wandered.

"Takuma-sama, please handle this and let me handle your sword. You have to finish it as quickly as possible," One of the subordinate took my sword and gave me a handgun as replacement. I didn't do anything when he took my sword. I just silently stand here.

I gaze the gun in my hand. It's not an anti-vampire weapon. It's ordinary weapon. What does this stuff mean? What for this gun is? Am I will shoot someone?

Second later, all the subordinate step aside; show me something they hide from the beginning…no….not something, but someone…

My eyes open widely and my voice trapped within my throat when I see the body which lying on the ground. The grass is stained red by puddle of blood as well as her entire body. She doesn't make any movement, makes me wonder whether she is still alive or not.

Suddenly, that body is moving. Her head is gazing upward…right to me. I could see her powerless face; she had lost all of her power to rise up and against them. I could sense that she is at verge of the death. She is dying. I could see clearly her reliance to me…She hopes I will help her.

"Hikari…" I murmured her name with the lowest voice.

And then, slowly…almost lost all of her energy, Hikari rise her hand up…asks me for some help.

"Onii-sama…" I could hear her weak voice. "…help me…"

I stare the face of my grandfather's subordinates one by one. They all look so calm as if they didn't do anything. They all…did this to Hikari…They hurt Hikari this far…

"What are you waiting for, Takuma?" My grandfather asked me. But instead of asking, it sounds a lot more like command…

I gaze the gun in my hands. Is this gun…I have to use this gun to kill Hikari? I have to kill my own sister? To…give the final blow…

"Onii-sama…" I saw Hikari's tears is begin to shed. She is crying, something she rare to do even before me.

"She just a shame, Takuma; a shame like her should be vanished. She will give nothing to us but ashamed and suffering forever." My grandfather stated.

I…I…I can't resist my grandfather's words. I can't stand against him. I should do whatever he asks me to do. I should do it.

"You're right, Ojii-sama," I admitted and I saw Hikari's surprised face.

"Onii-sama…?" Hikari seems very surprised, disbelieve and disappointed at the same time.

"This girl is just a disgraceful being for us; she just a shame, nothing but dirt for our family. She has to be vanished…forever…as quick as we could. And we have to make sure that she won't come back anymore. We have to erase her for eternal," I explained; the same as what my grandfather said.

"Onii-sama…I…I thought you're…" Hikari sounds more disappointed than before.

I point my gun right to her forehead. I stare her right onto her eyes, face those disappointed and unbelievable gaze of her.

"Good bye, Hikari," I said and then I shoot her.

When I fired my gun and release one shot to her, I could hear the sounds of my bullet break her head and pierce through her skull into her brain. She fell on the ground in a second and never wake up anymore. I don't hear her heartbeats anymore or her movement. The grass stained red by her bloods.

Tonight, I've taken my own sister's life…with my own hands…

"Good job, Takuma," I heard my grandfather praised me. "You may back to your room now. From now on, we don't have to worry about anything. Thanks to you, Takuma,"

.

.

.

I come back to my room silently. I never spoke or showed any expression. I just…walked until I reached my room. I can't think about anything as if I've lost my mind. Nothing in my mind and I don't know what should I do next.

When I entered my room and closed the door behind me, I stared my own hands and my sword in another hand. I pull out my sword…and I see my sword covered by blood.

Hikari's blood…

Once again, I was remained when I felt Hikari's heartbeat became slower until it totally stopped. I remembered when I didn't feel any life signal within her body. I remembered when I saw her body didn't move anymore, like a doll…like a corpse. Yes, she already a corpse.

Suddenly I lost my awareness and drop my sword on the floor. I stare my own hands again and then my body trembling; from my hands to my feet.

I fall hopelessly onto the floor; still gazing my own hands unbelievably and shocked at the same time.

My hands are clean, but just now…with these hands…I've taken Hikari's life. I've killed my own sister with my hands…I shoot her with my own hands…The sister I kept all this time…the only sister I had in this world…The only sister I want to protect…The one who dear to me and need me…I killed her…I've taken her life without any doubt…

My body become more and more shivering than before…Tears running down on my cheeks…

I've killed my sister…I…I…

"AARRGHH!"

My screamed broke the silence in my room. I screamed for several times full of frustration until my voice is gone. I hate myself already. I hate my powerless self who can't against my grandfather's words until the very end; even I didn't say any refusal against his order to kill Hikari. I just say 'yes' and became his puppet.

I'm so pathetic…

I'm so powerless…

I'm not a good brother…

I'm the worst…

If Hikari is still alive, I'm sure she won't forgive me of what I've done for her. I'm not deserved to be forgiven. I committed something unforgivable. Although I promised I would bring her to the outside world, although I promised that I would always stood by her side as long as I'm still alive, I can't keep my promise to her. I can't…

I cried full of frustrated and scream although my voice already gone. I'm not satisfied yet. I embrace myself and sink my own claw into my skin. I scratch my own skin until its bleeding. In a second, my clothes are stained red by my blood. It's hurt but I don't care, because my wounds would heal instantly. I keep doing it to my entire arms until I satisfied.

But no matter how many times I hurt myself, I crying, or screaming, Hikari never back. She never come back again, because she already dead.

I've committed unforgivable sin…

.

.

.

**Hikari's POV**

I don't remember much but when I opened my eyes, I was laid among the trash. I didn't expect that I will revive. The weapon which my brother used was ordinary weapon; a weapon that could kill humans, but I didn't killed. I revived. I'm not surprised. It must be because of my vampire resurrection ability.

Now here I am. I don't know how long I've been asleep. But I could suggest that those vampires—my grandfather subordinates—who put me here, among the trash.

I understand…I'm no difference with the trash, aren't I?

I've been threw away…by my own family…

No one ever touched me besides my brother. And when for the first time…there are some people who touched me besides my brother…they want to kill me. Every time I remembered those memories, I became afraid. It gave me some kind of phobia; I always afraid when someone wants to touch me. Every time someone tried to touch me, I thought that they want to kill me and became afraid of them.

Day by day my hatred towards vampires grew bigger and deeper. In my sight, they are no more that beast in human form; disgusting animal. Their pride for their kind makes me sick. They thought that they are better and higher than human. But in fact, they're just a beast. I used to see them slaughter a village and turned most of the villagers into their slaves. Only animals can do something inhumanity like that. I hate it and kill them all.

They're nothing but a beast…

But someday…when I thought about it back I got some facts…I have no different with them. I'm not human too. But when they met me, they threw me away like piece of garbage. In their sight, I'm not one of them. I was one of the humans.

Is it true...? Of course not

One day I was helped by some humans from the robbers. I want to pay them for their kindness, but the only thing I did was make them afraid of me. My powers were too big for a weak and fragile being like them. I'm not one of them.

There are times when I wandered what was my fault of being dumped like this? There are times when I hate my brother and I want to take some revenge of him, but finally I understand that what he was doing back then was the right choose to do.

I'm different from any vampires…and also…not human. I can't stand in both. I'm just a disgraceful being just like what my brother said. That's why my brother threw me away, that's why my grandfather didn't care about me, that's why I was being imprisoned in my own house, and that was I was being hidden from everyone.

I'm just a shame for our family. I'm just s shame for all vampires and terror to all humans. I'm nothing but an existence which has to be vanished from this world.

I was nothing but dirt, but why…that man adopted something like me as his daughter?

Yes, a man…

One day, in forgotten place which had being abandoned by the citizens…that guy found me; a strange guy who put some cares to something like me…

The guy named Iumeria Arashi…

.

.

.

**Ichijou's mansion**

"That's he end of my story, Kaname. That's all I knew," Ichijou ended his story. "I don't know how Hikari could revive and survive for eleven years, who was took care of her so far, or how could she became a hunter,"

"Until that time, you thought that Hikari is human, didn't you?" Kaname asked Takuma.

"Yes, but now I knew that she is not human at all. She is the same like us. But I don't know how and why she different? Even after I knew what she is, she is still sensed like humans. Nothing changes of her," Takuma said confusedly.

Kaname turned over. It seems he wants to leave that place now,

"Everyone likes Hikari and I was born different," Kaname said. "It looks like it has some cycle every ten thousand years…"

"What do you mean?" Takuma asked confusedly.

"I mean Hikari…she is…the ancestor, just like me," he said.

That fact make Takuma's heartbeat stopped for a second, and then he becomes stammered.

"Wh-what do you mean? I don't understand…" Takuma stammered. "Hikari is my sister. She wasn't born ten thousand years ago,"

"Yes," Kaname agreed. "Hikari was born sixteen years ago. You can say…she is…the new ancestor; someone who brings the power of the ancestor within her body…Just like all the ancestors ten thousand years ago who were born different from their human parents, Hikari also born as human; different from her vampire family,"

Takuma doesn't say a word. Her mouth doesn't make any voice; he just mad with his own stupidity.

"That's enough for me," Kaname said and then his body shattered become hundreds of bats and fly to the sky.

"You not upset of what I did to Hikari?" Takuma asked.

"You didn't do it on your own will, that's enough for me," Kaname said. "Hikari needs you. Farewell, Ichijou,"

And then Kaname totally disappeared; turns into hundreds of bats and left him behind. The message of Kaname was repeating again and again in his mind.

'_Hikari needs you…'_

Takuma gazes the sword in his hand; a will appear in his heart.

'_Is there still a chance for me?'_ he wandered.

.

.

.

.

**Yosh! Chapter 11 finished! (-o-')**

**I'm sorry for typos, spelling and grammar error. I can't write and speak English well.**

**OK, time to re: review!**

**For ****VampireSiren****: **_**Yokatta**_**. I'm glad you like Hikari. Well, I like the girl like Hikari. I hope I could find many girls like her in anime or manga. **

**For ****thecoldforest****: Baby? You think Kaname was five years old in previous chapter? Actually, in the previous chapter, Kaname was as old as his first appearance in the first episode in the anime version. He is as old as Takuma then. And Hikari is younger than Zero, that means she is also younger than Yuuki as well, if you remember it…**

**For ****Lura Elsworth****: Hm…thank you for your suggestion; I appreciate it. I know my fic is terrible. Actually…I've considered it many times. But, I am someone who can't trust someone else easily, especially about editing my story. I don't know who I supposed to believe for editing my story, that's why I haven't consult my story to any betas yet. Besides, I think I'd rather finish my story first before consult it to a beta, because I'm afraid I would forget the story if I can't focus on my story. All right I'll try! \(^-^)/**

**Okay, see you next chapter…ohoho…the next chapter would be the final chapter of Hikari's past… (^-^)**


	14. The Memories: Everything about Her

**Fiuh…Finally…the last part of Hikari's past.**

**Hosh…hosh…hosh…**

**I hope I would never write any chapter like this anymore. It's so exhausted! (-o-!)**

**Very well, I present to you this chapter! \(^-^)/**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight; story and characters designed by Hino Matsuri.**

**I'm just own my OC's**

**NB: **

**Sorry for typos, spelling and grammar errors. English is not my first language. **

**So, mind to R&R?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Memories: Everything about Her**

Kaname lays his entire body onto his sofa. He feels so tired after heard Takuma's story; the truth that came out of his mouth about what happened to Hikari, what makes her became so different from she used to be.

"_Kana-chan!"_

He remembered how bright Hikari long time ago. Her figure was so shining; her smile was from the bottom of her heart, and her gentleness…but now it's all gone. Hikari turned into someone he doesn't know. She turned into stoic, cold-hearted, and cold-blooded hunter. No one call him 'Kana-chan' anymore. And like or not, Kaname was getting used to be called by that name. Actually, he like when Hikari called him so, although he doesn't like the name itself. Because every time Hikari called him with that name, that girl always looks happy. She smiles cheerily, like there is no burden in her life.

But now that smile has gone…may be forever…

One day…

**Flashback**

"_Nee, Kana-chan_…" Hikari called him.

"Hn?" Kaname answered half-hearted.

"Why you always look sad?" she asked.

Kaname turned and stare at her, "What do you mean?"

"Since the first time we met here, you never smiled to me. You always look sad. At the beginning, I was wandering what makes you so sad and gloomy, but since you told me about your past and what happened to you, now I understand," she explained.

Then, Hikari sighed, "Although I don't know what you are feeling right now, I'm sure it must be horrible to lose everything in one night. You've lost your parents, parted with your sister and your fiancée, and became a slave of Rido, and now you have to be food for those vampires. You have a very hard life, Kana-chan," she said full of sympathy.

"So, you feel pity for me?" Kaname asked.

"A little, but that's not what I want to say," she answered.

"So, what do you want to say?" Kaname asked again.

"What I want to say is…" Suddenly, Hikari came closer to him and pinched his cheeks. She pitches and pulls the corners of his mouth together, makes his mouth open wider forcefully.

"Hikari! What are you doing? Ouch! It's hurt! Ouch! Stop it!" he yelled.

"Your sad face is so annoying, Kana-chan. You have to smile sometimes. Don't show that kind of face all the time. It's so irritated," Hikari said while she pulls Kaname's mouth and makes him smile forcefully. "Besides, this sad face of yours could make someone dears to you feel sad too. They must be feeling your sorrow and when you don't want to share it with them, they'll become sad too, Kana-chan…includes me…"

And then Hikari stopped. She doesn't pinched Kaname anymore.

"I don't mean if you have to smile now, in front of me," she shouted and smiled. "I just want you to smile from the bottom of your heart someday. It's okay if you can't smile now, but promise me you would smile for me someday, got it, Kana-chan?"

"I...I don't know whether I can smile or not…" he admitted.

Hikari slapped his back, "Oh, c'mon Kana-chan! Everyone could smile. Even the poorest man in this world could smile sometimes," she said. "Or you want to say because you're pureblood you can't smile in front of people?" Suddenly Hikari looks a little bit mad.

"I…That's—

"You pureblood are such a weirdo!" she said madly. "Why you hide away your emotions? If you don't le your emotions come out you'll explode!"

"Do you really believe we would explode only because we don't show our true feelings?" Kaname asked amazedly.

"Of course not, it's just expression after all," she ignored. "I just feel…doesn't it hurt when you can't show your true feelings? You want to smile but you can't smile, you want to cry but you can't cry…and that's just because you're pureblood. That's absurd!"

Kaname just stares at her when she talks.

"You ought to smile when you want to smile and cry when you want to cry. Everyone has right to show their expression without fear," she stated.

"Hikari…"

**End of Flashback**

Kaname still remember those memories clearly. How could he forget? He can't forget everything about Hikari…everything about that girl…

In his sight, Hikari was…her being was like the sun. She was so bright and shining like light. She smiled when she wanted to smile, mad when she wanted to be mad, and cried when she wanted to cried. She was so free, no one could restrain her. That's why…Kaname likes her. That's why he always wanted to stands besides her' always by her side.

He still remembers the first time they met each other. The first time they met was not because he lost. It wasn't like that. Hikari already knew about this but she never mentioned it but once and never mentioned it again.

That day, Ichijou and he were looking around in mansion. Kaname wanted to go to Ichijou family's library. But on their way, suddenly Kaname felt another presence that came from the deeper part of Ichijou's mansion. This presence was feeling so familiar and moreover…it similar to him. It made him curious to find out. Ichijou had forbid him not to go ahead by himself, but his curiosity has defeated his obedient to Ichijou. He walked alone to the deeper room of Ichijou's mansion he never entered before. He kept walking and walking, let the presence lead him. He doesn't know the corridor surround him. He never entered this far.

After walking along the dark corridor, he arrived in a room he doesn't know it exist before. The room was made by glasses and full of various flowers which grow on every corner of the room. They grow well.

Kaname understand now. The room was made by glasses so the sunlight could still illuminate the room through it and that's why these flowers could grow normally. But who was planted all these flowers and take care of it all?

The question is answered by the same time.

Kaname surprised when he saw a girl with golden-long haired hold a watering can in her hands and watering all the flowers…all by herself. So that girl was the one who take care all of these flowers. And then he got a new fact.

This girl is a human.

And then one new question appeared in his mind.

Who is this girl and why she could be here? What is she doing here?

Kaname had sure that the presence he was feeling and lead him here was belonging to her. But now he became confused. How this girl could possess this presence? She is human and this presence wasn't belonging to human. It does belong to something like him and Ichijou. And how could it be so similar to what he possessed?

When the girl turned around, their friendship has just begun. And after that one by one…the truth revealed. He knew what and who Hikari was and why she was placed in that glasses room. She just like Yuuki, but the reason why Yuuki was being imprisoned was different from her.

That girl…Hikari was…understood how hurt loneliness could be…but still she could smile from the bottom of her heart. She was a strong girl. She was happy with her life despite of being imprisoned in her own house and never sees the outside world.

But it totally changed after what Ichiou had done to her. Ichou made those siblings being parted. He made Ichijou killed her own sister; the sister he kept with his own life. Ichiou made Hikari hate her brother and made those smiles disappeared. And then this cruel world has taken its role to turn a girl named Hikari became a cold-hearted hunter.

**Flashback**

"Look, Kana-chan!"

Kaname turned around and gazed at Hikari who was calling him. And then suddenly, Hikari put a flower-made crown onto his head.

"Wow, you're so cute, Kana-chan," Hikari praised him with smiled cheerily.

Actually, Kaname doesn't feel so. This crown was made for girl and it more suits for girl, not a boy like him. When he sees Hikari, that girl had already worn the similar crown like him on her head.

"You're so beautiful…" Those words suddenly came out of his mouth.

Hikari blushed red like a cherry and then she smiled, "Thanks," she said.

"You too, Kana-chan…" she continued.

"Hm…are you sure?" Kaname asked doubtly; still feel uncomforted with the crown.

**End of Flashback**

He can never forget her smile…

'_Hikari…'_

May be the next time Kaname meet her, they'll kill each other…as vampire and vampire hunter.

.

.

.

.

**School Clinic, Cross Academy, at the same time**

Kiryuu Zero is pushed out by some powers in Hikari's mind. Second later, he has come back to the real world with Hikari stares at him.

"Have you been satisfied yet?" Hikari asked him with stoic face and unfriendly tone.

Zero doesn't give any answer until few seconds later,

"So, you're the same beast as Kuran Kaname," he said with unfriendly voice—as usual.

"Yes,"

"It doesn't mean anything for me," he said later.

Hikari almost surprised, she gazes at Zero with very confused face.

"The only problem of you is your terrible misbehave. That's very frustrating and annoying," Then Zero intended to leave that room.

But when he reaches the door and stands in front of it, he stops.

"I think you supposed to be with your brother once more. You both need each other. Siblings always need each other," he advised. "You won't know how meaningful your siblings until you lost them,"

Then he leaves the room; leave Hikari dazes like a dumb on her bed. That girl was never expected she will receive that kind of words. She thought that Zero would hate her or say something terrible about her, but the fact is…

"What a weird guy…" she murmured.

.

.

.

.

**Fuala, that's the end of this chapter. I know I didn't be better in grammar. Sorry about that.**

**All right, let me know your opinion! Leave your reviews here!**

**Ups…almost forgot! In the next chapter, Arashi would come.**

**See you next time…! (^o^)/ **


	15. Incoming Alert

**Wow…it's been chapter 13**

**Oh, almost forgot! There are some events here that there never happens in manga, only for support the story, of course. And there will be some—maybe much— OOC in this chapter, so **_**gomen nasai ne,**_

**Well, mind to R&R?**

**Incoming Alert**

**The Following Day**

Hikari has out of clinic today but she hasn't permitted to school yet by the chairman. After the school's over, Hikari get ready; she wears her coat and brings Ares with her. Where she wants to go?

When she walks in the corridor, she meets Kiryuu Zero. That guy stops before her and when their eyes met each other, he asked her.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I just want to go to somewhere place," she answered. "The place that connect to the new blood tablets,"

"Do you go by Mr. President's order?" he asked again.

"No, I go by myself,"

"That's mean your action now is out of mission," he made it clear.

"I know," she admitted. "I want to be a bad girl today…just today,"

"Whatever…" Then Zero leaves her behind, and without spent any times afterwards Hikari go ahead and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

.

.

.

Hikari stop runs when she arrived in front of a building of a medicine factory. It's a big medicine factory. Hikari reaches something from his pocket and take it out.

Its blood tablets…

Hikari stares at the blood tablets and the factory by turns. This is the factory she is looking for.

'_This is where these poisons came from…'_ she thought.

At the beginning, she only wants to find this factory and report it to Mr. President and let that man inquire it himself, but now something makes her change her mind.

'_What is this feeling?'_ she wandering.

Hikari feels…beneath her feet…far underground…there are many people. They're screaming, begging, and squirming like a bug. Their screaming is sounds pitiful and hurt. Moreover…these people are…ex-human…

'_Ex-human vampires…in underground…and again these many…'_ Hikari thought confusedly.

Hikari concluded that she must figure out herself. Then she enters the factory and runs forward; follow the presence she felt about. She passes room by room, floor by floor, until she arrives at the basement door.

She opens it silently, tries to not make any sound. She steps inside. The presence she felt is coming from this basement. Vaguely in the distance, she could hear moaning sound. She walks forward and deeper to the basement, down the stairs.

At the end of the stairs, Hikari sees something horrible; something makes her can't wink her eyes…something makes her mute…

And then she frowns narrowly, "How disgusting…"

Right there before her very eyes, there stands him most horrible view she ever seen. The basement of the factory is no more than jail…prison. There are many hands out of the jail, they all scratching in the air like want to reach something unreachable. They're begging and moaning for freedom with very pitiful sound. Hikari can smells strongly fresh blood scent in the air…and it's still new.

"Sara-sama…let me out of here…" That's they all are begging for.

They already fell too deep into their insanity…

Suddenly Hikari senses another presence come and turns over…

"What a nice day, young miss-hunter…" A lady with bright-wavy hair smiled to her, but Hikari look at her with very disgusted gaze. That lady smile wasn't look warm and friendly, it's a wicked one.

That's Shirabuki Sara…and she is not coming alone. She comes with a guy with golden hair and emerald eye which looks surprised when his eyes and Hikari's eyes are meeting each other. It's Ichijou Takuma

"You turned this many people into your slaves…is it too extreme for such a game, Sara?" Hikari said.

Sara gave her another wicked smile, "You're smarter, hunter-san. You're the first who figured out about this, but I didn't think you will inquire me this far…"

"So, what do you want to do now?" Sara asked Hikari.

"I will report this to Kaien and the other hunters would come here soon," Hikari answered.

"You don't intend to kill me?" Sara pretended to be surprised. "You hunters usually pointed your gun to a pureblood like me without restrain,"

"You want me to do that…" Hikari said and then, she pulls out Ares from her cloak and points it to Sara's head.

And then everyone's quiet. No one talks; the only sound in that room was the moaning voice of the prisoners.

"Why you just stand there, Takuma?" Sara stared at Takuma.

Hikari turns her eyes to Ichijou Takuma and sees that guy is surprised and look tighten. He seems like hesitate…

"Sara-san…I…"

Hikari look at his sword around his waist. He doesn't look like want to pull out that sword. Hikari becomes confuse…

'_Why doesn't he pull out his sword? He can do it easily now…'_ she thought confusedly.

"As expected," Sara said suddenly. "This girl is someone special for you…Very well, then…"

Hikari feels Sara directing her powers to her. Hikari is standing too close to Sara and she doesn't have enough time to dodge the attack…

And then blood is shedding…

But Hikari doesn't feel any pain…she got no wounds…but then…whose blood it is?

And when she conscious about what happen exactly, Takuma fall onto the ground. His clothes covered with blood that out from his wounds on his chest. He protected her. He received that attack with his body…and got bad injuries because of it…

"Why…you…" Hikari suddenly stammered.

"She has big importance for you, huh…very well then," Sara murmured to Takuma. "Good bye, Takuma, hunter-san…"

In a flash, Sara is nowhere to found. She's gone like a ghost…left them both in basement full of Level E vampires. Fortunately, those vampires are still in their prison.

Hikari look at the injured guy who lay on the ground. He doesn't look good…his injuries don't heal yet…

She kneel down besides her, stared him confusedly, "Why did you do that?"

Takuma turned over when he heard that question and his eyes meet her eyes. She smiles to her although the pain of his injuries tortured him. He must tries hard only to giving her some smile; tries to not show her his pain.

He raises his hand up then he caresses her face gently, and gave her a smile, "Are you all right, Hikari? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Why you protected me? I'm nothing for you…" Slowly, Hikari's voice becomes weaker.

"What did you say?" Takuma asked in weak voice. "You're my sister,"

After heard that words, tears suddenly running down on her cheeks. Hikari is crying.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a shame…forever, no matter what you say, that's the truth," Hikari said.

"No, you're not," Takuma shouted and wiped away her tears. "You're not a shame. For me, you're the brightest light in my life. You're the only sister I have ...I'm proud to call you my sister...and I'm glad I was born as your brother," he said in weak voice.

Those honest words is touching the deepest part of Hikari's heart; the part which had been buried for long time. And those words make her crying become worse.

"Forgive me of what I've done to you. I know I'm deserved to be forgiven. I can't against Ojii-sama's words that time. I said those disgusting words to you and left you. I'm the worst brother ever," Takuma admitted his sins.

"That's why…" he continued. "For once…only this time…I want to do something as your brother. I want to do something what a brother usually do; protect his sibling with his life,"

Hikari sheds more tears from her eyes. She cries more than before.

"_Gomen ne,_" Takuma still wiped her tears. "I make you cry again,"

And then, Hikari touches Takuma's hand gently and slowly grabbed it, "Onii-sama…you're stupid…you don't have to do that…"

Takuma laughed weakly, "Finally you call me Onii-sama again…I'm glad…"

Hikari tries to stop crying. She wiped away her tears herself. After her totally not crying anymore, she touches her brother's wounds. It's not small wounds, moreover…

"Onii-sama, your wounds heal too slow…" she said.

"It's okay. It would heal instantly. You don't have to worry about it," he said.

Suddenly Hikari heard the 'clack' sounds behind her. She turns around and watches all the door of the jail is opened. The prisoner is out of their jail…one by one…That's seems like the scenes of horror movie when some zombies walk aimed to the main character…with their scary walk way, hungry eyes, and their moan...

Hikari surprised when she fells someone grabs her arm. Its Takuma…he tries to wake up.

"I…must…fight them," he murmured in pain. Before he wakes up, Hikari stops him.

"You have to take a rest," she said. "I will fight them,"

Takuma saw something unusual from Hikari; she smiles, not a fake smile, now she is really smiled to him.

"Hikari…" he almost couldn't speak.

Hikari stands up, turns around and faces the vampires herself. She pulls out Ares from its case. She points its mouth to all vampires. The vampires saw there is a mouth of gun is pointed at them and then they attack her together.

But Hikari looks so calm…her eyes turn red and then her mouth opens…

"Ares, kill them all," she ordered in cold voice.

Then something happens. Ares in her hands is shattering and scattering; turned into thousands of flower petals. It dancing in the air for a while and then fly to the vampires, and second later…the basement is stained red and blood shed everywhere. The wall turned red, the floor was full by the puddle of blood, and Hikari's face and cloak is sprayed by blood.

The petals attack the vampires mercilessly. They slicing them like a blade torn a paper, they shooting the vampires like a bullet, they broke the vampire's bodies like blade slice a doll. No vampires could against it. The petal is too many and too fast to fight.

In ten seconds, all the vampires are dead. The petals assemble and fly to Hikari. Hikari raises her hand up and accept the petals in her hand. The petals keep assemble and unite. In a second, the petals turn back into a gun again; turn back into Ares.

Hikari gazes at the sea of blood around her feet with no expression face,

"How waste…" she murmured.

She clenches her hands strongly and hurt it. At the beginning, nothing happened, but then the blood moves and flow like water, but it doesn't flow downstream, it flows upstream to the air. It flows into Hikari's injured hands.

She is sucking their blood…through her hands…through the opened injuries on her hands…

Takuma seeing those scenes without wink his eyes even once. Now he totally sure that Hikari is not a human; human does not absorb blood from their injuries…

'_She drinks blood…just like vampires…'_ he thought.

She finish when most of blood is gone. She absorbs most of it, almost clean that basement.

"_Gomen nasai,_ it must be scary…" she murmured, and Takuma realized that it is for him.

Now, Takuma could get up with his own power. He has enough power now and his wounds have begun to heal slowly.

"It's okay. You did it for safe me. If you didn't do that, we will die here," he tried to calm her.

Hikari turned around and look at him, "Your wounds is still open…" she murmured.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad, but it doesn't reach my heart, so I won't die," he said with smile, tries to make some jokes.

Hikari kneels down in his sides and look at him carefully, "When exactly the last time you drink your blood tablet?"

Takuma surprised, but then he smile and tries to calm her down, "I said don't worry about it, okay? It would heal eventually,"

"But, you're so weak now," she said.

Takuma doesn't like the tone she used just now. He's got a bad feeling. Hikari must be wants do something stupid.

"Hikari, please don't say that you want to—

"Indeed," she admitted. "You need it now,"

"Hikari, we just on good term each other for a second and now you want—

Takuma's words suddenly stop when he sees Hikari unbuttons two buttons of her shirt behind her cloak; shows her neck clearly. His bad feelings are proven and become reality now.

When Takuma saw Hikari's clear neck, his throat feels so hot as if it burned inside. He is very thirsty.

Takuma turned his head away, "I won't do it," he shouted. He doesn't want his sister look the thirst on his eyes.

"If you don't drink my blood, you'll just get weaker and weaker," she remarked.

That's true and Takuma can't ignore it.

He sighed desperately, "After what I've done…and now a while after everything got better, you give your blood to me that easily,"

"That's what siblings are for," Hikari said calmly.

The next thing Hikari face is…the red eyes of his brother; the eyes which full of hunger and thirst of a beast in human form. But it's fine for her.

Takuma drags himself closer to her and grabs her shoulders. Hikari can feel her brother's breath on her skin.

"I'm sorry, Hikari," he whispered.

Hikari feels hurt when Takuma sink his fangs deep in her neck, but she doesn't make any sound. He is starts gulping; drinks his sister's blood as much as he need.

.

.

.

**Cross Academy, chairman's room**

Kaien is examining the report of Association's laboratory very carefully. He frowns when he read the report.

'_Hikari is right. These tablets were made by pureblood's blood,'_ he thought. _'But who…?'_

Suddenly someone's knocking the door.

"_Hai! Chotto matte kudasai!"_ Kaien raise from his chair and walked aim to the door.

When he opens the door, Takamiya Kaito's annoying face welcomed him.

"What's wrong, Kaito-kun?" Kaien asked.

"Chairman, you have a guest," Kaito said.

"Guest…? Who…?" Kaien asked confusedly.

Then, a black-haired guy with black eyes shows up. He stands besides Kaito. The guy gave a friendly smile to Kaien.

"Arashi!" he yelled.

.

.

.

**Somewhere else**

"Actually, I can walk myself. You don't have to do this, Onii-sama," Hikari said.

Takuma doesn't listen to his sister's disagreement and keep carrying her on his back and walking back to Cross Academy. He's got enough power to carry his sister and walk to the school now, thanks to Hikari.

"You defeat all those vampires and gave me your blood. You must be tired," he gave her a reason.

"Not really," he objected.

"Could you please leave your brother some favour to do for you?" Takuma replied.

"Okay, I get it," Hikari finally gave up.

They keep walking all the way to the Cross Academy.

.

.

.

**Cross Academy, Chairman's room**

Kaien served two cups of Jasmine tea for him and his guest, Arashi. They sit on sofa in chairman's room; facing each other.

"_Hishashiburi da ne, Kaien,"_ Arashi greeted him.

"_Hisashiburi,"_ Kaien replied. "But shouldn't you come on Friday? You come two days earlier,"

"Because I left earlier too, Kaien," Arashi answered.

"You left earlier?" Kaien looks confused.

"Yeah, I left my home two weeks ago," Arashi answered.

Kaien sweat dropped, 'Two weeks…? But from his home, he could be here only in a weeks. Hm…could it be…'

"Arashi, let me guess…you did lost again, didn't you?" Kaien suggested and he sure he will be right.

"Yes," Arashi admitted with gloomy face. "I've lost for five times and there are many things happened, but fortunately there was a policeman who helped me out to find this school,"

"Your UN-acknowledge about direction is dangerous, Arashi," Kaien reminded him. "Fortunately you arrived here safely,"

"Yeah, I'm so lucky," Arashi jokes.

Then they both drink their each tea.

Arashi coughed, "By the way, how's Hikari here?"

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

**Fiuh…**

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. (_ _)**

**Nxt chapter would tell you more about the relation between Arashi and Hikari…and else.**

**See you next chapter, don't forget to leave your reviews (^-^)/**


	16. Meet The Father

**Well, I just want to tell you all more about Arashi.**

**What do you think about him?**

**Don't forget to leave your reviews here… (^-^)**

**OC 2 (Original Character 2)**

**Name : Iumeria Arashi**

**Age : 39 years old**

**Occupation : Vampire Hunter**

**Comrades : Cross Kaien and all vampire hunters**

**Family : An Adoptive daughter named Iumeria Hikari.**

**Weapon : Double handgun**

**Personality : A little bit careless, can easily get lost if you leave him in a foreign town, friendly, actually he is a good father.**

**Description : He has black hair and black coloured eyes. He is 189 cm tall and his weight is 56 kg. He is a nice and friendly guy but he'll turns into a cold-temper hunter when he faces vampires. He is senior hunter in Association.**

**.**

**.**

**Meet the Father**

"How's Hikari here?"

Kaien startled and almost vomit out his tea of his mouth after heard that question, fortunately he is only coughing.

"Hi-hikari, huh…" Kaien still coughed. "Well she is—

"Did she bring some trouble for you?" Arashi asked further.

"No…not at all. Actually, she was very helped me out," Kaien answered. "But…she has some trouble with her…social intercourse,"

"You didn't put her in regular room, didn't you?" Arashi asked again.

"Yes," Kaien felt doubt to say it. He doesn't want make his best friend disappointed.

"I see. Hikari is not a normal girl, that's not weird," Arashi drinks his tea again. He didn't look disappointed. "You did some prevention, I won't protest. That's what you mean 'problem in social intercourse', right?"

"Yes, moreover…" Kaien added. "I never seen Hikari…hm…you know…be friendly to other students,"

"That's her," Arashi agreed.

"But, I think now she has good relation with Kiryuu-kun," Kaien wandered.

"Kiryuu-kun…?" Arashi frowns. He narrows faintly. "You mean the boy from Kiryuu family?"

"Yes," Kaien answered. "What's wrong, Arashi?"

After he asked, Kaien sees some scary aura from Arashi. He spread negative aura seems like miasma and makes every corner in chairman's room become dark and vague. Believe or not, Kaien sees a figure of devil around Arashi made by those miasmas.

"What do you mean they have 'good relation'?" Arashi asked in cold and cruel tone as if he ready to kill someone.

"I-I mean they are b-become g-good friend, n-no more," Kaien became scared too and stammered. "You don't have to worry like that, Arashi,"

"Is that so?" Suddenly the ghost-scary aura disappeared. Arashi turned into normal again, as well as the atmosphere of the room.

"Hahaha…" Kaien laughed half-heartedly and sweat dropped.

'_What a protective father,'_ he thought.

"Will you spend the night here?" Kaien asked.

"I'm afraid I won't, Kaien," Arashi answered. "I want to meet Hikari for a while, after that I will leave,"

"How fast…" Kaien sighed. "But you must be tired. Can you reconsider it once more? Come on, I still have one room for you,"

"Well, we'll see it later," Arashi replied. "By the way, where is Hikari? I want to meet her and talk with her,"

"Um…" Suddenly Kaien looks anxious. He is sweaty now. "About Hikari…Um…actually…I haven't met her yet for whole day. So I asked Kiryuu-kun to find her…but until now—

"You mean she is lost…or she fled from school?" Arashi asked curiously. Kaien smelt something bad would happen if he can't choose the right words to say.

Kaien became more sweaty than before, "I didn't mention it, but—

Suddenly once more, the door is knocked. Both Arashi and Kaien stare at the knocking door.

"_Hai, chotto matte kudasai_!" Kaien stood up. "_Sumimasen_, Arashi,"

Kaien walks aimed to the door and slowly open it. When he opens the door, a face of kind-friendly boy with emerald eyes and golden hair welcomed him. Kaien doesn't surprise when he saw the boy's face, but he surprise when he sees the girl whom the boy is carrying on his back.

"Hikari!" Kaien yelled. "Where have you been? You almost makes me heart attack today!"

"_Sumimasen,_ I went ahead," Hikari said with regretful face.

Kaien amaze when he heard the word 'sorry' came out of her mouth. Hikari was not a girl who would easily say 'sorry' even she is guilty. But now, she said sorry with very regret face. It is unusual…

"Well…don't do it again," Kaien advised. _"Arigatou ne, Ichijou-kun._ Even you carry her like this,"

"Never mind, chairman," Takuma replied.

"Where did you find her?" Kaien asked with relief.

"It's a long story, chairman. But the most important is; she is safe now. But she almost died today," Takuma explained.

Hikari sneered, "Almost died, huh? Who was almost died, I wander?"

Surprisingly a mouth of a handgun is pointed directly onto Takuma's head. That gun was pointed right to his face. Takuma look at that mouth of gun with surprised. But not only is him, every eye in that room looking at that gun which headed to Takuma with unbelievable looking.

"Put her down, vampires," Arashi threatened Takuma with merciless voice.

"What are you doing, Arashi?" Kaien yelled. "He helped your daughter,"

"I don't care who he is or what he has done, but don't touch Hikari with those dirty hands," Arashi said with very disgusted face.

Takuma suddenly smiled, "I think I deserved it," Then he put Hikari down.

After Takuma put Hikari down, Arashi pull back his gun.

"Are you Iumeria Arashi?" Takuma asked.

"Yes," Arashi answered.

"You're Hikari's adoptive father?" Takuma asked again. "And you're the one who took care of her all this time?"

"You can say so," Arashi replied.

Then Takuma bows down before Arashi; makes everyone in the room dazing and gapping.

"Ichijou-kun, what are you doing?" Kaien asked with surprised.

"_Arigatou gozaimashita, Arashi-san_," Takuma said respectfully.

"For what…?" Arashi asked in very cold tone and stoic face.

"For took care of my sister all this time," Takuma said and once again makes everyone in the room surprised. "Thanks for kept my sister and treated her as your own daughter,"

Arashi frowns, "So you're Hikari's brother? Her family…? Biologic or adoptive…?"

Takuma stopped bow and raise up, "I'm her biologic brother. And yes, I'm her family," he admitted.

And then Arashi once again points his gun to Takuma's head. But once again, Takuma faces that gun mouth with very calm face.

Arashi frowns. He looked very angry, "Why you just appear now? Where have you been all this time? What have you done to Hikari?" Those questions come out at the same time from Arashi's mouth.

"It's not weird if you ask me like that," Takuma said with calm face. "I've done something terrible to Hikari and I never showed my face or looking for her all this time. But now I want atone those sins of me,"

"You think you can erase your sins that easily?—

Suddenly Hikari appear and stands between them both. She grabs Arashi's gun mouth and stares him with stoic face.

"Why don't you both have a nice chat outside and cooling down your head instead of killing each other?" she suggested but it didn't sound as a suggestion, it's more like an order.

Arashi stares at Hikari for a moment and then he put down his gun and looks calmer now.

"Fine," he agreed with Hikari's suggestion. And then he goes out of chairman's room.

Hikari stares Takuma's face, "Follow him," she asked her brother.

"It's okay," she added. "He won't suddenly shoot you,"

.

.

.

**School Park**

Arashi and Takuma trapped in silence. No one talk or even staring each other. Arashi stands two meters far from Takuma, turn his back from Takuma and watching the blue sky. Arashi stares at the floating clouds up there. He looks wandering something.

"Do you know how Hikari's face when I found her?" Arashi asked calmly.

Takuma realized that the question belong to him, "I don't know," he answered with very low voice. "I bet she looks terrible,"

"Yeah," Arashi agreed. "For a child, her eyes were too stoic and cold like a corpse. That time I wander what had happened to a child like her? She looks like a girl who had through every terrible problem in human life and she has sick with it,"

.

.

.

**Flashback, 10 years earlier**

Arashi is doing another mission of vampire hunter today when he arrived in sort kind of abandoned place. There is only ruined house, darkness, scary aura, and misery there. He found no human lived there, of course, who wants to live in that kind of place?

His target is supposed to be hidden here, within these abandoned houses. But his doesn't feel any presence here.

'_Hm…maybe he already left this place,'_ he thought.

But he isn't sure with it, so he decides to look around for some times. When he turns over, he totally surprise of what he see.

A girl…there is a girl…two meters far besides him…sitting in the corner…

That girl's appearance looks faded and unkempt with rumpled-long-golden hair and emerald eyes. Her face is expressionless and stoic. Her eyes are staring right at Arashi's eyes but those eyes are too cold like a corpse…like the eyes of the dead.

'_When did this girl sit in there? I didn't feel any presence of her…'_ Arashi thought confusedly.

Even looks cold and unfriendly, but that girl isn't look dangerous, so Arashi walk aim to her and kneel before her.

"What are you doing here, _ojou-chan_? Are you lost?" Arashi asked friendly even actually that girl wasn't look like a lost girl at all. She looks like had been there for long time.

The girl just gives him a death glare.

'_Why I felt something weird from this girl?'_ he wandered.

Arashi tried to be friendly still, "It's a dangerous place. You're not supposed to be here, you know. You may meet thief or even the kidnapper,"

Her death glare becomes scarier than before, those beauty emerald eyes look as sharp as a _katana_.

"That's none of your business, vampire hunter," The girl finally said something.

Arashi surprise when the girl finally said something. Why? It's because the girl said his title very clearly.

Vampire hunter…

Arashi frowns, "Where do you know about it?"

"The vampire's blood…" she said. "Your body is stained by fresh vampire's blood,"

'_This girl knows about vampire…'_ he thought surprisingly.

"You don't know that I'm not a human, do you?" she asked.

Arashi surprised once more, "What do you mean? You mean…you're not human?"

"Your sense was tricked," she said. "My body is human, but what inside is totally different,"

Arashi thought that this girl was making some joke or anything else, because he strongly presence that this girl is human. No doubt about it. So he perceive it calmly and smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're not human," he joked. "So, what are you? Vampires…?"

"You think I'm kidding, don't you?" she asked in cold voice.

'_Of course, who want to believe that you; the cute little human girl is vampire?' _Arashi thought but he didn't dare to say it bluntly.

But he tried to become a little bit serious, "I know how vampires look like and if you know who I am, then you must be had known about vampires. You must be know how they're look like,"

"One thing I know," Arashi added. "You're not vampires, _ojou-chan_,"

Suddenly Arashi felt another presence; a presence of someone he was waiting for.

Arashi stood up, "The real vampires is…" Instantly, he turned around and pointed his guns to the front side of him.

Two level E vampires attack him from the front side. He releases two shoot and it pierce through those vampire's heart. They both turn into white dust in a second.

When the vampires vanished, Arashi turns around again and face the little girl. He smiles friendly.

"That's the real vampires. Scary, isn't it?" he asked friendly.

Arashi sees that the girl wasn't surprised or frighten at all. She still looks calm and expressionless.

'_This girl must be had often seen vampires like that,'_ he thought. _'May be I should bring her out from here. Even if she can survive so far, it's not good if I leave a little girl like her in a place like this,'_

Arashi kneel before her again, "Hey, would you come with me?"

That girl wasn't look at Arashi's eyes when he talked. She look through beyond him, "Behind you…" she said.

He suddenly senses another vampire presence again but it was too late. He could feel that the vampire is near; too near to stop. With reflex, Arashi embraces the little girl in his arms; covers her. He tries to protect her with his own body.

But until the very end, Arashi doesn't feel any pain. He feel nothing; neither slash sound of the torn flesh, nor sprinkling sound of fresh blood, nor felt any pain on his skin. He hears nothing but silence and feels nothing but the air on his skin.

It's weird...

Then he smells something strange in the air. This is not a normal scent. Only few people who knows what this scent is, includes him.

The scent of vampire's dust...

Arashi turns his head back and see white dust on the ground. There are no vampires anymore. There are only dusts. The vampire had killed and turned into dust.

"What happened?" he murmurs

"You don't need to protect me, hunter. I can protect myself,"

Arashi turns over and face the little girl. Now there is something different from her. It makes him make a distance between him and that girl. His eyes open widely in surprise. He can't believe with what he seeing right now but he's not dreaming. It's true.

The emerald coloured-eyes of the little girl had gone. It turned into red-coloured eyes...just like blood. The presence of the little girl also changed too. Now Arashi feels that she is different. She is not felt as human anymore.

She is felt…like vampires…

After that, those red eyes stares Arashi directly...only to him…calmly. But those red eyes are never calm to anyone who sees it. Those red eyes are as calm as a lion's eye which tracking it's prey.

"What are you?" he asked still in surprised. "Why you felt different now?"

"I said I'm not human," she repeated the previous answer.

"You sensed as human a while ago, but now you suddenly sensed as a vampire now. You turned into different species so sudden," Arashi asked. "What are you exactly?"

"Why won't you shoot me with your gun that in your cloak instead of asking me?" she asked calmly and now her eyes turned into normal again.

'_Even she knows that I bring guns…'_

Arashi stares directly into her cold emerald coloured eyes.

'_That's right,'_ Arashi thought. _'I usually point my guns into any vampires without asking or hesitating, but why…'_

Arashi watches those eyes of her carefully. Those eyes look as deep as the ocean, but as dark as night. He cannot see what is inside it.

But somehow…those eyes…look sad…

'_Why…'_ he wanders. _'…I can't shoot her. Even I don't have any intention of killing her right now. I never think about it,'_

Now Arashi look at that girl carefully from the top to the bottom. She looks faded, rumpled, her body and clothes is full of dirt. It looks like no one ever takes care of her.

"What are you, exactly?" Arashi asked once more.

"Me…?" Her gaze is falling down. "I'm just a disgraceful being…"

"What do you mean?" he asked again.

This time, he got no answer. The girl is jus keep quiet and not giving him any words.

'_Its looks like…something terrible had happened with her…'_ Arashi thought. Then he realized something. _'Oh, crap! How could I feel sympathy for a vampire like her? I'm a vampire hunter, I'm supposed kill her not feel a pity for her!'_ Arashi tried to put away his humanity and keep his cold attitude as vampire hunter.

But instead of go away from that place, Arashi extends his hand slowly to the girl; right before her face.

'_What am I doing? My body move with its own!'_ Arashi asked himself. _'How could I do this?'_

"Come with me. It's not your place, little girl," The words suddenly come out of his mouth.

'_What did I say?' _he became more confused now. _'Did I think to pick her up with me?'_

The girl looked up, still expressionless like a doll, "Why? You're vampire hunter, but why you give your hands to me…to your prey?"

'_That's right. She is my prey. How could I become this gentle to a blood-sucker like her?'_

He keep confuse for a moment until his eyes meet the girl's eyes once more. Look at that hollow eyes once more and see unhealed wounds inside it. Those wounds opened widely but almost invisible; covered with her hollowness. Maybe…that's why this girl's eyes somehow look sad.

Now he understands why he could give her his hand and could be care and gentle to her even she is not a human.

"I don't know," he finally answered. "Even I'm hunter, I'm still human. I still have humanity. And now my humanity has won,"

That's right. No matter how hard he tried to against his humanity and sympathy towards this girl, his humanity is winning at the end; put away his pride and his cold temper as a vampire hunter.

"I don't understand…"she said.

"Yeah, me too," he replied. "But it doesn't matter; whatever you are, you still alive. That's the most important,"

The girl is just staring him. She looks doesn't understand of what he said.

"Do you have any family, _ojou-chan_?" he asked.

"No," she answered with very cold tone. "I never had anything like that,"

Of course Arashi thought her words are strange. It sounds like…she doesn't want to talk further about her family. But it doesn't matter now...for now.

_So, this girl is alone now…_

"What's your name?" he asked again.

"Hikari," she answered.

'_Hikari…light…that's a good name,'_ he thought.

"Very well Hikari, would you please come with me?" he asked politely. He tried to be as friendly as he could and tried to not frighten her.

The girl looks at him carefully as if she is investigating and entering his heart from part to part until the deepest part of his heart; looking for lies or anything bad inside him. And one minute after, the girl slowly extends her hand too.

And that's was the beginning of everything; the new beginning for Arashi as a father which changed almost of his life.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

**Present time, Chairman's room**

Hikari is sitting on sofa in chairman's room while drinks her tea which has been made by Kaien for her.

"Why didn't you say it earlier, Hikari? You made me surprised back then," Kaien suddenly broke the ice.

"About what…?" Hikari looked at him.

"About you and Ichijou-kun…You never told me that you and Ichijou are siblings," Kaien explained. "That mean you're also Ichiou's grandchild,"

"Yeah…basically yes…but it's a long and complicated story," Hikari admitted. "I don't want to talk about that old story especially about Ichou,"

There is cold tone in the end of Hikari's sentences, so Kaien decided to not disturb her anymore with the question of Ichiou.

Kaien sighed, "I'm worried about Ichijou-kun," he murmured.

"Don't worry, my brother is still alive," Hikari said. "Arashi…is not someone who won't do something irrational such as kill a noble vampire suddenly,"

.

.

.

**Meanwhile, in School's Park**

"Since that day, I took Hikari with me. She became my daughter after that," Arashi told Takuma. "I taught her everything I know; readings, writing, do some skills, and of course hunting vampires,"

"Day by day her secrets were revealed one by one. I saw it and do nothing but watched over her; make sure she won't use her power to harm human," Arashi added.

Then Arashi looks gloomy, "Hikari…she always keeps herself away from everyone…from anyone. She never tried to find a friend. She always with herself only," Arashi explained. "Even she is strong girl and never cried before me, I know she cried in her room sometimes,"

"For years…I wandered…who did make Hikari turned into who she is now. And now I found what I've been looking for," Then Arashi glares at Takuma.

Takuma accepts those cold eyes with calm face. He is ready to accept the worst possibility.

"I know I've done something terrible and it can't be forgiven forever, but…now I want to repair everything," Takuma's face looks as steady as a cliff.

"I promise I won't make the same mistake," Takuma said clearly and stares Arashi directly onto his very eyes.

Without give any words, Arashi…once again….points his gun onto Takuma's head. It becomes worse because there is no one besides them in there; only them both. That means no matter what will happen next, there won't be anyone who could stop it.

"I reject it," Arashi answered. "Instead of giving Hikari to you, I'd rather kill you here. I don't believe every words of your mouth, vampires. You dark creatures is full of lies,"

"I'm not lying, Arashi-san. I give you my words," Takuma promised.

Arashi look at Takuma's eyes carefully. He frowns but he didn't say anything. Slowly, he pulls the trigger and …

BANG!

.

.

.

.

**Fiuh… (-.-!) I thought this chapter would longer, gladly not.**

**I'm sorry if my grammar is worse here.**

**For ****thecoldforest****, thanks for always be the first reviewer of my story. I'm glad you like the relation between Hikari and Takuma. I also like it. Siblings must protect each other, right?**

**All right, minna-san, mind to R&R?**


	17. Father and Daughter

**Huaaahhh! Gomen nasai! I'm busy with my exams and my homeworks from High school (_ _'), but don't worry I would continue this story till the end.**

**When I saw this story, I found out that this story had already more than 10 followers. I never expected that this story would have this many followers. Thank you for your appreciation. Please enjoy this chapter (^_^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note: Sorry for typos, grammar and spelling errors. English isn't my first language.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight: character, story, and everything about it belong to Hino Matsuri. I'm just own my OC**

**Father and Daughter**

The sounds of gunshot are echo in the air. Arashi released one shot from his gun to Takuma directly, from two meters far. That was a perfect distance to shoot someone until dead.

Takuma must be dead because Arashi is using anti-vampire gun to shot Takuma right then.

But…the fact is…Takuma is still standing on his place. His face didn't change at all. His face still steady as a cliff, he looks at Arashi's eyes bravely. He didn't fear even when he faced the mouth of anti-vampire weapon which is pointed directly onto his head. He didn't tremble when Arashi pulled the trigger and his gun released one shot to him.

In the end, there was nothing happen. He didn't injure at all. Instead of him, the tree behind him was the true victim. There was a flash of a crimson light on its stem; that's the light effect from anti-vampire bullet. There is a flash of light but it didn't harm the tree itself. There is no trace on it.

Arashi pull back his gun and put it in his cloak again. Takuma surprise when he does that and ask him.

"Why you pull back your gun? Didn't you want to kill me, Arashi-san?" Takuma asked.

Arashi answered him with a glare, "Your eyes made me change my mind…"

"What do you mean?" Takuma confused.

"Your eyes are full of conviction and courage. Your eyes has evidenced that your will is very strong and unchangeable no matter what happen. If I see those eyes from you, that mean I can't change anything even if I kill you," Arashi explained. "Hikari also showed the same eyes with you when she told us to talk out here,"

Then Arashi sighed, "You are really her brother,"

"Arashi-san…"

"I will remember your promise, Takuma," Arashi said calmly but sounds firmly. "If you make Hikari disappointed again, you—

"You are allowed to kill me," Takuma continued. "If I do that, just kill me. Because I've broken my promise,"

Arashi smiled, "I like that will," he said. "So, Takuma…can I ask you something now?"

"What is it?"

"Please…take care of Hikari," Arashi said. "Please take care of her as long as I'm not with her, will you?"

Takuma startled for a moment, but then he bowed respectfully to him, "I'll do my best to protect her,"

Arashi smile, full of satisfaction, "Let's go back to Kaien's room,"

.

.

.

**In Chairman's room**

Kaien suddenly stands up behind his table when he sees them—Arashi and Takuma—enter his room. Kaien breathe a sigh of relief and sit again on his chair.

"You make me worry, Arashi," Kaien sighed.

"You think I would do something stupid like killed him, right? Oh, come on, Kaien! You know me! I won't do something stupid like that," Arashi shouted.

"You went out of this room angrily, that's why I worried," Kaien shouted accusingly.

"Um…Excuse me, chairman. But…where is Hikari?" Takuma suddenly asked.

That question made Arashi also aware of Hikari's missing. She is gone.

"Where is she?" Arashi asked the same question.

"Well…she said she wanted to go out, looking for some fresh air," Kaien answered. "Didn't you meet her on your way?"

"No," They both answered at the same time.

"Oh…" Kaien stuttered. "I hope…she doesn't get away,"

Arashi sighed, "I'll looking for her,"

Without say anything anymore, Arashi leaves the room immediately. Kaien amazed when he sees Takuma is still there.

"You don't want to find Hikari too?" Kaien asked Takuma.

"No," Takuma answered. "I think…I have to give them some times…only between father and daughter,"

Kaien breathe a sigh and then he replace his eyeglasses, "I think you're right,"

.

.

.

**At the school's park**

Hikari sits on the edge of the pool at school's park alone. She looks like waiting for someone. And no long after, the guy she waiting for has come.

"You still like to spend your time with yourself, don't you?" The guy asked.

"As you see, Arashi," she answered.

They keep quiet for a while. Arashi takes a seat next to Hikari.

"May I ask you, Arashi?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"Why did you never give up on me?" she asked.

Arashi's eyebrows lifted up, show how much confused he is right now, "What are you talking about?"

Hikari sighed, "I know it's very hard to raise…something like me,"

"Oh, that's what you mean," Arashi seems understand now. And then he sighed.

"Yes, it was really hard to raise you," he admitted. "Every hunter stood against my decision to adopt you, but I stay on my conviction to adopt you. I felt the same of what Kaien felt when he adopted Kuran Yuuki eleven years ago. That time I also stood against his decision. But when I stood on his position many years ago, he didn't do the same of what I did to him,"

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"He didn't stand against me like the rest of hunters. He stood behind me and supported me. I could raise you until now because of him; because his only support," he explained with wandering gaze.

"Why did you try that hard for me? You know later that I bring nothing to you but troubles," she asked again.

Arashi sighed again and this time he gazes his daughter with gentle eyes, the gaze that every father in this world's maintains.

Arashi caresses her hair, "Didn't I say it to you at the first time we met?" he asked.

"Huh? Which one…?"

"That time I said; 'I don't know. I'm still human and human have something called humanity inside each of them. Sometimes…my humanity win and defeated my instinct as a hunter,'" he explained.

"You didn't say that much," Hikari shouted.

"But I said the same point," Arashi shouted back. Then he sighed again, "Listen! What I want to say to you is…It doesn't matter how hard…how difficult…as your father, I will never give up on you. You're my only daughter, Hikari,"

Hikari surprised and then she looked down, "Are you really…regarding me as your daughter?"

"Of course," he answered.

And then they are trapped in silence. Hikari doesn't say a word. She just silently sits there and looks down. Suddenly, she stands up.

"I would back to my room," she said. "It's too late,"

"Fine, then," Arashi said. "Good night,"

Without say any word, Hikari leaves Arashi behind, leaves her father alone at the park and she never turns back again.

.

.

.

.

**The following day**

"You sure you don't want to meet her? Say 'see you next time' or anything else?" Kaien asked. He looks full of worry.

"What for…? We'll meet again in holiday," Arashi said. "Besides…she has a class now, right?"

"I see," Kaien finally accepted it. "You spent one night here because of her, right?"

"Yeah, now I have to doing some delayed mission today," Arashi said with objected face.

"Well, see you next time, pal," Kaien raised his hand to Arashi.

Arashi responses his best friend's hand, "See you next time," he said. "Please take care of her,"

"You can count on me," Kaien said.

"Well, I have to go now," Arashi lifted his bag and ready to leave the academy.

"Wait, Arashi!"

Both Arashi and Kaien look to the same spot, to the source of the yell. That voice sounds familiar, but no one would expect that they will hear that sounds now. In the distance, they both see a figure of a girl with Day Class uniform is running towards them. That's Hikari in her school's uniform, runs aim to them, or actually…she runs aim to Arashi. Arashi stares her with very confused gaze.

"Hikari?" Arashi surprised. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a class today…right now?" he asked.

"I've got permission from the teacher. I'm not skipping my class," she shouted.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Arashi asked.

"So, you don't let me say good bye to you?" she asked.

Arashi's eyebrows lifted up once again, "Oh, fine, then," he said. "Good bye…and…see you next time, Hikari,"

Hikari slowly nodded but after that…she does nothing but silently standing there.

"Well, I have to go now—

Arashi surprised and stopped when Hikari suddenly hug him tightly. She hugs him very thightly and sink her own self in Arashi's body.

"See you at the holiday…_otou-san_…" she whispered.

Arashi cannot believe of what his ears had been heard about. Hikari….called him father…just now. Is this a dream? No, it's not. It's reality. It's not a dream. Hikari…his adoptive daughter…really called him father.

Arashi hugs her back, "Ittekimasu,"

"Itterasshai," Hikari replied.

.

.

.


End file.
